Rosy
by zephy18
Summary: L'Intel se retrouve chargé de la protection d'une fillette. Mais qui lui en veut et pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

**Rosy**

Disclaimer : Les héros ne m'appartiennent pas bla bla bla, je ne fais pas d'argent bla bla bla (comme d'habitude quoi)

Note de l'auteur : Un grand merci à Ariel qui a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir relire cette fic pour qu'elle ne soit pas truffée de fautes ! PS : si il y a encore des fautes, c'est intentionnel car la perfection n'est pas de ce monde !!!!!!!!

Chapitre 1

Il était presque midi et la fillette trottinait dans la foule. Les gens commençaient déjà à se ruer dans les restaurants pour prendre leur déjeuné. Elle n'était pas en retard au point de courir mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de flâner en route, sinon, elle ne serait jamais chez elle avant l'heure et tonton Paulo détestait attendre. En général, elle lui remettait ce qu'elle avait réussit à voler durant la matinée et, lui, passait son après midi sur les trottoirs à essayer de refourguer ce qui était vendable.

Elle était peut-être jeune, elle n'avait pas encore 8 ans, mais elle était suffisamment mature pour savoir que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas bien. Elle n'avait cependant pas d'autres choix. Depuis la mort de son père, elle habitait chez tonton Paulo et il lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour la nourrir si elle ne travaillait pas. Elle n'était pas sans ignorer que si ce dernier ne la gardait pas avec lui, elle se retrouverait à l'assistance publique et elle avait suffisamment entendu d'histoires pour ne pas avoir envie d'y aller : l'histoire de sa copine Charline, par exemple.

Paulo n'était pas vraiment son oncle : il avait été un très bon ami de son père, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre bien soin d'elle. Elle mangeait à sa faim, un repas le matin avant d'aller travailler et un le soir pour bien dormir, elle était correctement vêtue, et, chose non négligeable, elle était bien traitée. Bien sûr, il arrivait que Paulo lui tire une claque de temps en temps mais elle savait qu'elle était loin d'être maltraitée. Ca n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son amie Charline, celle-là même qui avait été placée par les services sociaux chez Johnny Belle Gueule, deux rues plus bas. Quand elle parlait avec l'autre fillette, Rosy se rendait compte de sa chance : non seulement tonton Paulo ne la battait pas, mais, en plus, il ne la prostituait pas. Charline lui avait expliqué ce que ça signifiait et elle lui avait dit que ça faisait mal. Rosy préférait donc, et de loin, faire les poches des passants.

Physiquement, la fillette était plutôt petite et menue pour son âge. Tonton Paulo trouvait que ça avait de nombreux avantages : elle pouvait se faufiler partout et, en plus, c'était économique car il lui achetait des vêtements un peu grands et ces derniers duraient longtemps. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ces longs cheveux qu'elle retenait, la plupart du temps, grâce à une natte ou à une queue de cheval. Paulo lui disait souvent qu'elle avait une gueule d'ange et elle était toute disposée à le croire.

C'était son tonton qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'art du pickpocket. Elle s'était révélée être une élève douée. Elle avait depuis quelques temps dépassé son maître mais comme ce dernier avait des problèmes avec la drogue, ça n'était pas trop étonnant, ses mains étant devenues tremblantes. A cause de ça, il ne s'exerçait plus à cet art et c'était elle qui ramenait l'argent à la maison.

Rosy vivait depuis maintenant deux ans avec Paulo. Elle n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de son père et plus aucuns de sa mère. D'ailleurs, elle le regrettait et elle en souffrait profondément. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir une maman qui l'aurait serrée contre son cœur en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger, que la vie valait quand même la peine d'être vécue. Mais elle n'avait pas cette chance. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait de ses parents, c'était ce que lui en avait raconté tonton Paulo. Il n'avait jamais connue sa mère mais, d'après une photo qu'il avait vue autrefois, Rosy en était le portrait craché. En ce qui concernait son père, il ne lui avait dit qu'une chose qui devait la marquer à vie : 'Tu sais, ma Rosy, ton père n'était peut-être pas un saint mais il t'aimait.' Elle se rappelait aussi que c'était son papa qui lui avait appris à lire.

La fillette était toujours plongée dans ses pensées quand elle arriva dans son quartier. L'endroit n'avait rien de bucolique ni même d'esthétique. Dans cette rue, les bennes pleines et les carcasses de voitures rouillant le long des trottoirs remplaçaient les arbres. Il fallait aussi faire attention où l'on mettait les pieds car le bitume était jonché de détritus en tout genre. Un simple coup d'œil sur les façades des immeubles permettait d'apprécier le niveau de vie des habitants des lieux. Comme certaines fenêtres cassées étaient réparées avec du scotch, on pouvait aisément en conclure qu'il était inférieur au seuil de pauvreté. Mais Rosy était ici chez elle et, malgré tout, elle s'y plaisait.

Elle était sur le point d'entrer dans le hall de son immeuble quand elle remarqua la voiture garée un peu en contrebas. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarquée plus tôt ? C'était loin d'être le genre de véhicule que pouvaient se permettre les habitants du quartier. C'était une grosse auto noire et tellement brillante qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être neuve ou passée au lustrant, luxe que ne se permettraient pas les autochtones. Elle s'approcha un peu de l'engin et remarqua le sigle : quatre cercles entrelacés. Elle ne savait pas quelle marque il représentait mais elle savait que ces voitures se trouvaient à la pelle dans les quartiers huppés où elle travaillait habituellement.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit soudain. Et si le conducteur était venu pour elle ? Elle était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que ce genre de pensées ne venaient qu'aux gens qui avaient des choses sur la conscience, qu'elle devait être en train de se faire des films, mais elle décida néanmoins d'être prudente. Elle semblait être assez douée pour prévoir ce qui allait mal tourner et ce fut la raison qui la fit se rendre chez elle en empruntant l'escalier de secours.

Elle ne se trouvait pas encore tout à fait à son étage qu'elle entendait des bruits sourds provenant de son appartement. Elle grimpa sans bruit les dernières marches qui la séparaient encore de son logis et s'approcha de la fenêtre qui donnait dans le salon. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.

Là, chez elle, trois hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient en train de frapper tonton Paulo. Ce dernier avait déjà l'air mal en point et il était couché sur le côté, dos à la fenêtre, en position fœtale. Ce détail n'avait pas l'air de gêner les trois étrangers qui lui donnaient toujours des coups de pieds. Rosy ne savait que faire. La peur l'avait tétanisée. Elle était en train d'essayer de trouver la force et le courage d'aller chercher des secours chez un voisin quand les types cessèrent de battre Paulo. Deux d'entre eux, Riri et Fifi les surnomma-t-elle inconsciemment, s'éloignèrent un peu pendant que le troisième, Loulou, un chauve, s'accroupit devant l'homme à terre. La fillette observait la scène avec espoir. Le chauve semblait être en train de parler avec son oncle. Peut être allaient-ils s'en aller ? Elle ne distinguait pas ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Elle était en train de tendre l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre quand elle entendit distinctement tonton Paulo crier : 'C'est la gamine qui l'a !' Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il pouvait être question qu'elle remarqua Riri faire de grands gestes dans sa direction. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils l'avaient repérée.

Elle retrouva presque immédiatement l'usage de ces jambes et, sans attendre son reste, elle s'élança dans les escaliers. Mieux valait ne pas rester dans le coin pour savoir ce que voulaient ces types !

Elle était descendue de seulement trois étages qu'elle entendit un bruit au dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir qu'elle était suivit. Ils devaient vraiment avoir envie de s'entretenir avec elle pour avoir le courage de s'aventurer sur l'escalier de secours. Chez elle, seuls les enfants pas trop lourds s'osaient cet exercice. L'escalier était en effet rongé par la rouille à de nombreux endroits et il était inutile d'être un expert en sécurité pour le qualifier de dangereux.

Rosy arriva finalement sur le trottoir et s'élança au hasard sans prendre le temps de juger de la distance qui la séparait de l'homme, ou des hommes, qui la poursuivait. Arrivée au coin de la rue, elle osa un rapide regard en arrière pour finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait qu'un type et qu'il était toujours sur ses talons. Elle repartit de plus belle en empruntant une ruelle étroite qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche, pour y jouer souvent avec les autres gamins du quartier. Le passage était encombré de nombreux détritus volumineux et la fillette se faufila sans le moindre mal entre les objets abandonnés. Elle savait que ça jouerait en sa faveur et elle espérait que ça découragerait son poursuivant. Au bruit qu'elle entendit derrière elle, elle sut que ça n'avait pas marché. L'homme devait se frayer un chemin en force, mais il parvenait à passer. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer gagner de la distance.

Elle l'entraîna encore dans plusieurs autres coins et recoins qu'elle connaissait comme personne mais rien n'y faisait. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait en arrière, elle voyait Riri qui, tantôt gagnait du terrain, tantôt en perdait.

Rosy avait l'impression de courir depuis une éternité. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle serait rattrapée. Elle décida de changer de tactique. Si elle ne parvenait pas à le semer dans la rue, peut être parviendrait-elle à le faire dans la foule.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir où ses pas l'avaient finalement amenée. Elle avait depuis longtemps quitté son quartier et elle était maintenant non loin d'un grand magasin qu'elle savait être bondé à cette heure de la journée. Une fois que les gens avaient terminés leur repas, ils s'y précipitaient pour y dépenser leur argent durement gagné. Son plan comportait tout de même des risques. Elle avait beaucoup travaillé dans les boutiques de ce centre commercial et elle pensait que les vigils avaient finalement repéré son manège. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis plus de quinze jours, de peur de se faire prendre. Elle décida tout de même d'y aller. Son instinct lui dictait qu'il était préférable pour elle d'être embarquée par les flics que d'être rattrapée par Riri, Fifi ou Loulou.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Comme toujours, on avait l'impression d'être en pleine période de soldes dans cette galerie. Elle se précipita dans la première boutique sur la gauche, et s'arrêta un court instant pour localiser une bonne cachette. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite car elle avait très peu d'avance. Elle était dans un magasin de vêtements. Elle repéra un étalage. Plusieurs habits y étaient suspendus et formaient un cercle autour du pied central. Le mur qu'ils formaient était suffisamment compact pour la cacher à la vue des gens. Elle se jeta dessous.

A peine dans sa cachette, elle se tourna en direction de l'entrée de la boutique, juste à temps pour discerner son poursuivant entrer à son tour dans le commerce. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était reprendre son souffle et espérer qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il avait seulement parcouru l'échoppe du regard qu'il saisit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro. Une fois son coup de fil passé, il resta immobile près de l'entrée. Elle était sûrement en sécurité pour le moment.

Elle était toujours en train de surveiller Riri quand un couple passa devant elle et obtura son champ de vision. Elle ne prit pas garde à eux et se décala légèrement pour pouvoir observer ce que faisait le type. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il avait disparu. Elle se retourna dans sa cachette, sans faire bouger les vêtements, pour essayer de le repérer. Elle ne parvenait pas à le distinguer dans la foule. Mais où était-il ? Elle sentait qu'elle était à nouveau en train de paniquer. C'était l'adrénaline qui lui avait permit d'arriver jusque là et, manifestement, son taux était revenu à la normale car elle était à nouveau pétrifiée.

Elle était en train d'essayer de calmer sa respiration qui était en train de s'emballer. Elle décida que le mieux serait peut être de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses 'petits' problèmes. Le couple qui l'avait gênée peu de temps auparavant était toujours à côté de l'étalage lui servant de cachette. Il ferait très bien l'affaire. Elle ne voyait que leurs jambes mais elle devinait qu'elle avait en face d'elle un homme et une femme. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur leurs paroles. Elle comprit rapidement que la femme commençait à être exaspérée par l'homme.

- C'est quand même la vingtième boutique de fringue que nous faisons depuis ce matin !

- Allons, Joy, tu exagères un peu ! Et en plus, je viens de trouver pile ce que nous cherchons !

- Tu veux rire ? Tu vas prendre cette horreur à Simon ? Si tu nous as traînés dans toute la ville pour choisir ce truc, on aurait gagné du temps à acheter dans le premier magasin ! Je suis sûre que Simon ne nous en aurait pas voulu. Surtout que c'est un cadeau qu'il ne portera pas.

- Et c'est justement pour ça que nous avons fait toutes ces boutiques : pour lui trouver LE cadeau qui lui conviendra et qu'il portera !

Rosy avait réussit à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle décida donc d'arrêter de prêter attention à leur conversation. Si la situation avait été différente, elle aurait peut-être trouvé ironique de voir à quel point les priorités pouvaient variées d'une personne à l'autre. Eux, ils essayaient de trouver le cadeau idéal pour un certain Simon et elle, elle essayait d'échapper aux neveux de Donald !

Elle était à nouveau en train de regarder à droite et à gauche quand elle remarqua le sac à main de la femme. Cette dernière devait le tenir par la poignée car il était suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Rosy remarqua que la dame n'était pas prudente, le sac n'étant pas fermé. En tant normal, elle se serait servie mais ce qu'il contenait l'aurait certainement arrêté. Il y avait une arme dedans ! Certes, les rues de New York pouvaient être dangereuses mais le centre commercial se trouvait dans un des beaux quartiers et le plus gros risque que couraient les gens étaient qu'on loupa leur manucure ! Il y avait une autre explication. Le couple se préparait à commettre un braquage ! C'était assez peu probable d'après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et en plus, elle aimait le ton de leur voix. Elle arrivait plutôt bien à discerner si les gens étaient bons ou mauvais à la première impression qu'ils lui donnaient. Ces gens devaient être sympathiques.

Le couple s'éloigna lentement vers une des caisses avec le vêtement qu'ils venaient de choisir. D'où elle se trouvait, il sembla à la fillette qu'ils venaient d'opter pour une chemise. Elle pensa que la femme avait raison : elle était parfaitement horrible !

Rosy était en train de plaindre ce Simon quand une main surgie de nulle part la saisit par le col de sa chemise et la tira hors de sa cachette. Elle poussa un petit cri qui fut étouffé par les vêtements entre lesquels elle se trouvait. Elle se retint de hurler quand elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol. Riri l'avait remise sur ses pieds, tout en maintenant fermement son vêtement. Il se baissa légèrement et approcha son visage de celui de la fillette.

- Attention morveuse, n'attire pas l'attention ou je te le ferais regretter.

Il eût tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit les dents de la petite fille se refermer sur son nez. Par réflexe, il la lâcha puis, de sa main, essaya de la repousser pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il ne rencontra que le vide. Aussitôt que Rosy sentit l'étreinte de Riri se relâcher, elle se sauva en courant. Elle allait ressortir du magasin quand Fifi et Loulou firent leur apparition. Ils lui bloquaient le chemin. Dans son élan, la fillette allait presque leur rentrer dedans mais, en un éclair, elle dérapa sur le côté et fila en direction des caisses. Elle avait faillit perdre l'équilibre mais elle s'était rattrapée avec les mains.

Pendant le très court instant où elle avait pensé que les trois hommes allaient finalement la rattraper, elle avait repensé au pistolet dans le sac de la dame. Peut-être la femme pourrait-elle la protéger ? Elle était tout juste en train de le penser qu'elle rentra dans cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas prémédité cette brusque rencontre mais, poussée par la terreur et la fatigue aidant, elle ne réussit pas à s'arrêter avant la collision. Elle ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne furent que le résultat de son instinct de conservation.

- Maman ! S'écria-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que bon nombre de clients l'entendirent et se retournèrent dans sa direction. J'ai cru que je m'étais perdue. Je t'attendais aux caisses à l'autre sortie du magasin !

Rosy aurait sourit en voyant la tête que faisait la jeune femme et elle aurait éclater de rire devant celle que faisait l'homme mais sa vision globale de la situation ne le lui permit pas. Ce fut le moment que choisirent Fifi et Loulou pour venir à leur rencontre. Riri était un peu en retrait, se tenant le nez avec un grand mouchoir blanc. Fifi prit la parole.

- Excusez moi, madame, mais je vois que cette petite est en train de vous importuner.

Il tendait le bras vers Rosy pour la saisir mais ce que cette dernière avait espéré était en train de se produire. La femme avait décidé de la protéger. Elle l'avait attrapée par l'épaule et l'attirait tout contre elle.

- Ne dites pas de sottises monsieur, comment est-ce que ma fille pourrait me déranger ?

Elle avait appuyé fortement sur le mot ma 'fille' et avait prononcé l'ensemble de la phrase fortement comme pour prendre à témoin les clients alentours. Ceci eût pour effet de calmer les ardeurs des neveux de Donald. Voyant que leur petit groupe était maintenant le centre d'attention du magasin, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de battre en retraite. Ils n'avaient pas trop envie que les vigils s'intéressent à eux.

Sitôt qu'ils furent partis, Rosy entendit quelques remarques que faisaient les gens qui les entouraient. Certaines étaient compatissantes : « C'était sûrement des pervers. Cette petite a eu de la chance » et d'autres beaucoup moins : « C'est pas croyable, une telle femme ne devrait pas avoir d'enfants. Quand on voit l'époque dans laquelle nous vivons, c'est une honte de laisser ses enfants seuls, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi à cette fillette ! »

La femme écarta la fillette d'elle mais ne la lâchait toujours pas. Rosy leva le regard sur sa sauveuse. Cette dernière ne semblait pas tenir compte des commentaires. En fait, elle posait sur la petite fille un regard noir et cette dernière ne pouvait pas déterminer si elle était en colère ou pas. Une pensée lui vint à l'esprit : la femme qui se trouvait en face d'elle était très belle. Elle était sûre que sa maman lui ressemblait. L'homme prit la parole sur un ton amusé.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une petite explication Joy !

- Pas maintenant Largo ! Lui répondit-elle sèchement sans même le regarder.

Le regard amusé de l'homme disparut aussitôt mais il ne semblait pas en vouloir à la femme. Rosy sentit qu'elle était toujours dans le pétrin. Certes, elle n'avait pas peur de ces gens, mais elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des ennuis d'une manière ou d'une autre, peut être même allaient-ils la mener aux services sociaux ! Elle essaya la tactique de la dernière chance. Les rares fois où elle s'était fait prendre, elle l'avait appliquée et elle s'en était toujours sortie. Elle fit la tête que Paulo qualifiait de 'petit ange se repentant', parvint par un jeu de respiration à rendre ses yeux humides et présenta enfin ses excuses :

- Je suis sincèrement désolée, madame, mais comme je courais, je n'ai pas fait très attention et je vous ai prise pour ma maman. Je m'excuse de vous avoir bousculée. Il faut que je retourne vite avec ma maman sinon elle va s'inquiéter et je n'aime pas quand maman est inquiète à cause de moi. En plus, j'ai…

La femme ne la laissa pas terminer.

- Qui étaient ces types ?

Rosy n'en revenait pas : c'était la première fois que la technique du petit ange repentant échouait ! Devenait-elle trop grande ou n'arrivait-elle pas à atteindre la fibre maternelle de cette femme ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était des vigiles. Ils doivent croire que j'ai volé quelque chose mais c'est pas vrai. Vous pouvez me fouiller si vous voulez !

La caissière attira l'attention de Largo. C'était à leur tour de payer et au milieu de cette agitation, ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient. Il alla rapidement régler ses achats et ils sortirent tous les trois du magasin, Joy entraînant Rosy avec eux. Ils étaient maintenant dans la galerie marchande et la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidée à lâcher la fillette.

- Merci, madame, mais je vais y aller.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Décidément, cette dame ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qu'elle disait !

- Rose. Mais mes amis m'appellent Rosy.

- Ok, Rose, et maintenant tu vas nous expliquer à quoi rimait cette petite scène dans la boutique.

Le ton de la jeune femme était sans appel. Rosy n'osait pas lui mentir. Elle ignorait comment elle le savait, mais elle était sûre que si elle mentait, la femme s'en apercevrait immédiatement. De plus, il y avait quelque chose chez cette dernière qui donnait à Rosy l'envie de lui faire confiance.

- Je ne sais pas, ils étaient chez Tonton Paulo et quand je suis arrivée, ils m'ont couru après. Je crois qu'ils sont très méchants et je crois qu'ils ont fait du mal à mon tonton. J'ai eu tellement peur !

Elle avait baissé les yeux pendant qu'elle racontait et elle ne put donc pas voir le regard qu'échangèrent les deux adultes. Ce fut l'homme qui prit la parole.

- N'ait plus peur, Rosy, ils sont partis. Tu vas nous dire où habite ton oncle et nous allons voir ce qui lui est arrivé. En attendant, tu vas nous attendre dans un endroit où tu n'auras rien à craindre.

La petite fille leva des yeux tellement pleins de remerciements que le cœur de Largo se serra. Le milliardaire savait repérer en un seul coup d'œil à quel genre de gangsters il avait affaire et ceux qu'ils venaient de voir ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il espéra qu'ils n'auraient pas de mauvaises nouvelles à rapporter à la petite fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Largo et Joy se rendirent au Groupe W pour y déposer Rosy. Dans l'immeuble qui abritait le siège social de la multi nationale se trouvait une garderie pour les enfants des employés. Le milliardaire était d'avis que c'était l'endroit le mieux indiqué pour y laisser la fillette. Certes, elle dépassait de beaucoup la moyenne d'âge des pensionnaires habituels mais Largo savait qu'on ne lui ferait pas la moindre difficulté pour accueillir la petite fille. Etre le grand patron avait ses avantages. Joy, pour sa part, ne partageait pas son idée. Pour elle, Rosy avait été un peu trop empressée de les quitter dans le centre commercial et elle pensait que la fillette se ferait la malle une fois qu'ils auraient le dos tourné. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle aurait fait si la situation avait été inversée. Le jeune PDG se laissa convaincre par les arguments de sa garde du corps et ils optèrent pour une solution de rechange tout en se dirigeant vers le bunker.

- Hello les gars, regardez qui on vous amène ! S'écria Largo à l'attention des deux autres membres de l'Intel.

Ces derniers se détournèrent de leurs occupations pour jeter un œil aux nouveaux arrivants. La présence d'un enfant dans le bunker n'avait pas l'air de surprendre outre mesure le Russe mais le Suisse sembla trouver cela fort intéressant.

- Hé bien, mon pote, encore un de tes enfants illégitimes qui fait son apparition ?

Il se leva pour aller baiser la main de la petite fille. Ceci la fit sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Elle avait déjà vu ce geste à la télé. Elle décida qu'elle aimait bien cet homme. En plus, il avait les yeux qui brillaient de malice et elle savait qu'il était le genre de personne avec qui on devait bien s'amuser. Elle ne parvint pas à se faire une opinion sur l'homme blond qui était resté à son siège. Il les regardait toujours mais son visage ne laissait pas transparaître le moindre sentiment.

Largo fit les présentations et expliqua brièvement la situation à ses deux amis.

- Avec Joy, nous allons faire un tour chez Rosy pour voir ce qui est arrivé à son oncle. Simon, tu viens avec nous.

Ce dernier, qui était retourné s'asseoir à sa place, protesta vivement.

- Hé ! Oh ! Je ne suis pas d'accord, je suis débordé !

Il désigna de la tête un dossier devant lui. Joy s'en saisit pour voir ce sur quoi il travaillait. Le dossier en question ne contenait que des magazines de voitures de sport.

- J'essaye de trouver une voiture pour notre énergique patron qui lui corresponde et qui, en plus, réponde à toutes les normes de sécurité tout en ne polluant pas ! En un mot, je bosse !

Kerensky admira la façon qu'avait le Suisse de toujours avoir réponse à tout mais il trouva l'idée de se retrouver seul dans SON bunker trop belle.

- Allez patron, vas donc justifier ton salaire !

- T'en fais pas, Kerensky, ajouta Joy, toi aussi tu vas être mis à contribution ! Nous te laissons Rose. Elle te donnera une description détaillée de ses assaillants et nous pourrons ainsi les identifier.

Le Russe était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais la jeune femme le fit taire d'un simple regard. Il savait que Joy voulait que la fillette soit occupée et qu'elle se sente utile en attendant leur retour. En effet, la boutique devait avoir des caméras de surveillance et ils s'y arrêteraient au retour pour demander les cassettes vidéo.

- Mais bien sûr, avec joie, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Il faut que je relise mon contrat. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu un passage concernant le baby-sitting !

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un gars aussi futé que toi a oublié de lire les petits caractères et les astérisques avant de signer ! Joy semblait décider à avoir le dernier mot.

Pendant que les trois amis quittaient le bunker, Rosy vint prendre place à côté du Russe.

- Alors, petite, est-ce que tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

Il poussa un soupir quand elle lui fit non de la tête.

Largo, Joy et Simon se rendirent donc à l'adresse indiquée par la petite fille. Au pied de l'immeuble de Rosy, ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils ne remarquèrent rien de particulier mais décidèrent de rester sur leurs gardes. Si les types n'avaient pas pu attraper la fillette dans la rue, peut être l'attendaient-ils chez elle.

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. Simon passa par l'escalier de secours, malgré l'état de délabrement de ce dernier, pendant que Joy et Largo empruntèrent les escaliers. L'odeur qui régnait dans la cage d'escalier était intenable. Odeur de cave pourrissante mêlée d'urine.

Il était heureux que Rosy leur ait donner tous les renseignements nécessaires pour atteindre son appartement car il n'y avait ni noms sur les boites aux lettres défoncées, ni numéros sur les portes. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne qui aurait pu les renseigner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte qui devait être celle qui les intéressait, Largo frappa deux coups rapides. Ils avaient prit leurs précautions au cas où ils auraient été accueillis avec une arme et se tenaient chacun d'un côté de la porte, pistolet au poing. Comme aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'intérieur, Largo recommença une nouvelle fois. Il eut finalement une réponse.

- Entrez, je crois qu'on arrive trop tard.

C'était la voix de Simon. Il était entré par la fenêtre et avait découvert le corps de celui qui devait probablement être feu tonton Paulo. Même s'ils avaient eu une photo de cet homme, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu car il lui manquait une partie du visage. On lui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête et à bout portant. Joy s'approcha du corps et s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

- Je crois que nous avons été bien inspiré en n'emmenant pas Rose avec nous !

De retour au groupe W, les trois amis se rendirent sur le champ au bunker. Ils y trouvèrent Rosy scotchée devant un écran. Elle eut tout juste le temps de lever la tête dans leur direction et n'eut pas le temps de leur demander des nouvelles de Paulo que Simon était déjà à ses côtés pour voir ce qui semblait fasciner la fillette.

- Hé, mais je connais cet épisode, c'est celui où Pikachu perd Sacha !

- Comme c'est étrange ! Simon connaît les émissions enfantines par cœur ! Le railla le Russe.

- Attention, on ne se méprend pas ! C'est au cas où je rencontrerais une mère célibataire. Il faudra bien que j'aie un sujet de discussion avec son enfant !

- Je vois que notre cher ami de Russie a adopté la nounou très à la mode dans notre monde capitaliste ! La télé. Lui dit Joy, sourire aux lèvres. Elle préférait taquiner ses amis que d'annoncer la nouvelle à la fillette.

- Le portait robot que nous avons obtenu n'a rien donné et il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe. En plus, elle adore. Elle regarde les épisodes presque plus vite que je les télécharge !

Rosy préféra ne pas les interrompre. Tonton Paulo n'était pas avec eux et elle redoutait d'en connaître la cause. Elle savait qu'il y avait plusieurs façons d'interpréter cette absence : il n'était pas chez lui à leur arrivée car il la cherchait ou, alors, il n'avait pas voulu venir et Joy allait la raccompagner. Mais son cœur lui disait que si Paulo n'était pas là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les raisons précédentes. Elle était sûre qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle se concentra encore plus fort sur le dessin animé en espérant que ça les ferait oublier la nouvelle qu'ils venaient lui annoncer. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Largo vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle.

- Ecoute moi un instant, Rosy, il y a une chose que je dois te dire.

Elle garda fixement les yeux sur son écran.

- Tu peux y aller, je t'écoute.

Ca ne semblait pas convenir à Largo car il passa un bras devant ses yeux pour éteindre le moniteur de son PC. Il fit ensuite pivoter son siège pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

- C'est à propos de ton oncle. Il est… C'est difficile à dire.

- Il est mort. C'était Joy qui lui avait finalement annoncé.

Rosy lui jeta un regard noir. Elle savait finalement qu'elle s'était trompée sur cette femme. Elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur pour lui dire ça de la sorte. Largo devait trouver comme elle car il ajouta, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de Joy.

- Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un. Et c'est encore plus dur si c'est un membre de la famille. Est-ce que tu as de la famille chez qui tu pourrais aller ?

Rosy avait les yeux humides mais elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se refusait à pleurer devant ces personnes qui n'étaient, finalement, que des inconnus. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle. Colère contre la vie, colère contre ces gens qui lui avaient laisser espérer que tout s'arrangerait. Elle regardait toujours Joy, comme pour la défier, puis elle ajouta froidement.

- Ca n'était pas vraiment mon oncle. C'était juste le type qui s'occupait de moi. C'est donc pas grave. Et non, je n'ai plus de famille.

Il lui sembla voir comme une réaction dans les yeux de Joy à cette annonce mais ce fut tellement rapide qu'elle n'en était pas sûre. Pour monter à Joy qu'elle pouvait être aussi froide qu'elle, elle ajouta :

- Quand est-ce qu'on va voir les gens des services sociaux ? Il va falloir qu'ils me trouvent un nouvel endroit pour dormir.

Georgie la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes pendant que Simon et Largo échangèrent un drôle de regard. Rosy ne désirait pas être placée dans un foyer mais elle avait espéré obtenir une autre réaction de la part de Joy. Cette dernière était la seule qui n'avait pas sourcillé à sa question. Ce fut Simon qui, cette fois, prit la parole.

- Je sais que je suis mêlé à cette histoire depuis peu mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de laisser Rosy aux mains des services sociaux sans savoir ce que lui voulaient ces hommes.

Largo et Kerensky approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Comme Joy restait silencieuse, Largo désira connaître son avis :

- Et toi Joy, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté son air grave mais elle cessa de regarder la fillette et posa son regard sur Largo pour répondre à sa question :

- Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question et c'est toi le patron. On fera donc comme tu décideras.

Simon n'essaya même pas de cacher le sourire qui venait de lui fendre le visage.

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne me rappelle pas une seule fois ou notre gentille Joy n'a pas eu une opinion sur un sujet !

- Contrairement à d'autres, si je n'ai rien à dire, moi, je me tais !

Il était visible que Joy avait prit la remarque de Simon comme une attaque et qu'elle était sur la défensive mais le Suisse ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait pu dire pour la mettre dans cet état. Il était dans ses habitudes de lui faire ce genre de réflexions. Il préféra ne rien ajouter.

Ce n'était pas tant la remarque de Simon qui avait irrité la jeune femme que la réaction de la fillette. Joy reconnaissait cette attitude de défi. Ça ressemblait étrangement au comportement qu'elle-même adoptait comme moyen de défense d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait. Mais ce réflexe n'était pas inné : l'éducation que lui avait imposée son père avait eu ce résultat. Elle connaissait la petite fille depuis peu et ignorait son histoire mais elle craignait que quelqu'un, son tonton Paulo peut-être, lui ait donné le même genre d'éducation. Aucun enfant de devrait avoir à subir cet espèce de dressage qui avait pour finalité de vous éloigner de vos congénères.

Largo reprit les choses en main.

- Alors c'est dit, nous n'appellerons pas les services sociaux tant que cette histoire ne sera pas tirée au clair. Je crois, Rosy, que tu vas rester un petit moment avec nous.

Cette annonce calma la colère de la fillette et elle se trouva finalement assez contente de la situation. Il était vrai que Paulo venait de mourir mais elle savait depuis longtemps que le monde était cruel et qu'il fallait se battre pour survivre. Ce que lui proposait cet homme n'avait pas l'air si horrible que ça. Et du moment qu'elle faisait un bon repas par jour, elle ne se préoccupait pas du reste. Simon proposa donc de la loger dans une suite libre ici même, au Groupe W. En temps normal, Largo aurait probablement approuvé mais il devait se rendre de l'autre côté du pays, à San Francisco, le lendemain à l'aube pour affaire.

- Il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper d'elle puisque que tu m'accompagnes !

Ils étaient en train d'argumenter quand une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter mais j'ai presque 8 ans et je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi toute seule !

Les deux hommes la regardèrent étonnés puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ils se sourirent. Ils avaient presque oublié que la fillette se trouvait dans la même pièce mais elle s'était bien vite rappelée à leurs bons souvenirs. Elle affichait une petite moue qui leur faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on parle d'elle en sa présence. Elle avait déjà un de ces caractères ! Elle leur faisait penser à quelqu'un mais ils ne voyaient pas qui….

- Je ne doute pas que tu sois suffisamment grande pour t'occuper de toi mais je t'avouerais que je serais beaucoup plus rassuré si tu n'étais pas seule.

En disant cela, Largo regarda le Russe. Ce dernier s'était remis à pianoter sur son clavier depuis un moment déjà mais il leva yeux vers Largo à cause du silence qui régnait soudainement.

- N'y songe même pas !

Largo ne voulait pas insister, il savait que c'était inutile et il avait déjà quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Il regarda alors Joy. Elle prit un air outré.

- Pas question ! Demande à une de tes secrétaires ou à une de tes conquêtes ! Je ne suis pas puéricultrice !

- Je sais, tu es garde du corps et Rosy est en danger. Je crois que nous sommes pile dans ton registre d'action !

- Je refuse. En plus je ne compte pas venir m'installer au Groupe pour le temps que durera l'enquête.

Elle était ferme dans sa décision mais Largo était plus tenace qu'elle sur ce coup.

- Qui te parle de venir loger ici ? Vous irez toutes les deux chez toi !

Rosy suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'espoir. Elle voulait vraiment aller avec Joy même si cette dernière semblait trouver l'idée répugnante. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme que la fillette trouvait sécurisant.

- Ça ne sera pas possible, je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis.

Elle pensait gagner la guerre avec cette constatation quand Rosy prit la parole.

- Je dormirais sur une chaise, ça ne me gêne pas !

Pour une raison que Joy ignorait, cette petite fille avait vraiment l'air de tenir à venir avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux autres ou est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment peur d'être à nouveau seule ? Elle finit par céder devant le regard implorant de l'enfant.

- Ça va, j'ai tout de même un canapé !

Elle s'empressa de jeter un regard qu'elle savait méchant à Simon pour faire taire une éventuelle remarque.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Rosy et Joy arrivèrent dans l'appartement de cette dernière, il était déjà tard. Largo avait tenu à avoir tous les membres de l'Intel plus la petite fille à dîner.

Joy attrapa dans un de ses placards une couverture et un oreiller qu'elle tendit à la fillette. Cette dernière s'en empara et entreprit de transformer le sofa en lit pour la nuit. Joy l'avait laissée seule le temps de prendre une douche. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva la petite fille assise sur le canapé en train de tripoter le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. En s'approchant, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu as eu une dure journée, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

La fillette essuya rapidement ses yeux et la regarda sans lui répondre. Elle était un peu surprise par ce soudain intérêt, Joy l'ayant ignorée toute la soirée. Elle ne cessa cependant pas de jouer avec le bijou. Joy remarqua la babiole et tendit la main pour la saisir. La fillette ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est joli, lui dit-elle en l'admirant. Est-ce que ça s'ouvre ?

Rosy lui fit oui de la tête et l'ouvrit pour montrer l'intérieur à Joy. Une photo de la fillette avec un homme y était collée.

- C'est ton papa ?

- Non, c'est tonton Paulo. C'est un cadeau qu'il m'a fait.

Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis reprit.

- C'est moi qui ait volé ce bijou mais comme c'est de la camelote, mon tonton n'a pas pu le vendre alors il me l'a donné. C'est lui qui a mis la photo dedans.

Joy observait la fillette pendant qu'elle parlait. Cette dernière avait perdu l'air froid qu'elle avait arboré dans le bunker en apprenant la mort de son oncle. Elle semblait vulnérable.

- Tu l'aimais beaucoup. N'est ce pas ?

La petite fille lui fit oui de la tête en reniflant et rangea le pendentif dans son pull. Joy comprit que la discussion était close.

- Allez, maintenant au lit.

Rosy lui lança un regard plein de détresse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je n'ai pas de pyjama !

Joy lui fit un sourire, alla dans sa chambre et lui ramena un tee-shirt. Ça conviendrait parfaitement pour la nuit.

Le matin, au lieu de se rendre directement au bunker comme l'avait prévu la veille Joy, elles se rendirent en ville pour faire des achats. La fillette avait besoin de linge de rechange et d'une trousse de toilette, et l'idée de retourner dans le quartier de Rosy n'enchantait guère la garde du corps. En plus, Largo lui avait remis une de ses cartes de crédit pour couvrir les éventuels frais qui pourraient découler de la garde d'une enfant. Comme Joy en voulait encore à son patron pour lui avoir confié de force la fillette, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et emmena sa petite compagne dans les endroits qu'elle savait être hors de prix. Ce n'était pas la perte de quelques centaines de dollars qui allait gêner le milliardaire, mais au moins, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien à elle !

Elles avaient terminé leurs courses et, les bras chargés de paquets, elles allèrent se chercher un taxi. La carte de Largo avait été abondamment utilisée et Rosy se retrouvait avec plus de vêtements qu'elle n'en avait jamais possédé de toute sa vie. Même Joy n'avait pas résisté et avait choisi quelques vêtements pour son compte personnel. Largo n'y prêterait sûrement pas attention !

En début de matinée, la fillette n'osait pas dire à Joy lorsqu'elle apercevait quelque chose qui lui plaisait dans une boutique mais elle prit rapidement de l'assurance et avant midi elle était devenue une accro des emplettes. C'était d'autant plus agréable pour elle que la garde du corps ne faisait pas de difficultés et lui achetait tout ce qu'elle désirait. D'ailleurs, cette dernière semblait ravie de voir la somme dépensée augmenter. Rosy savait qu'elles avaient déjà fait pour plus de 20000$ d'achat.

Elles allaient bon train quand Rosy s'arrêta devant une boutique. Joy approcha de la vitrine pour voir ce qui plaisait manifestement tant à la fillette. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette dernière se soit arrêtée devant une librairie.

- Tu aimes la lecture ?

La petite fille hésita à lui répondre. Certes, Joy s'était montrée gentille avec elle et elle lui avait acheté tout ce qu'elle désirait mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait être honnête avec elle. Tonton Paulo ne cessait de railler son goût pour la lecture et Rosy ne voulait surtout pas que la jeune femme la méprise. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait besoin d'être appréciée de la garde du corps. Elle décida de répondre franchement car cette dernière semblait plus étonnée que fâchée, comme ça arrivait à son oncle quand il la trouvait devant un livre.

- J'aime beaucoup. Surtout les histoires qui finissent bien. Je trouve que c'est mieux que dans la vraie vie.

Joy trouva cette gamine incroyable.Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait bien pu traverser pour parler de manière aussi désabusée à son âge. Elle aurait aimé la questionner mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Elle-même n'aimait pas se livrer et elle sentait qu'il en était de même pour la petite fille. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup malgré leur différence d'âge et cela effraya un peu la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait pas que la fillette aie dans le futur le même genre de problèmes émotionnels dont elle était affublée. Problèmes causés par une éducation stricte, une carence en amour et un homme qui vous entraînait à survivre dans un milieu hostile et non pas à vivre dans le monde.

- Alors, Rose, allons voir ce qu'on va trouver comme petit bijou dans cette boutique. Je suis sûre que Largo aimerait te faire ce cadeau.

Rosy lui fit un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre les glaces en arctique.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bunker, il était presque midi et Kerensky était depuis déjà bien longtemps à son poste, derrière son PC.

- Bonjour mesdames. Il ajouta à l'attention de Joy. Est-ce que tu sais que la journée commence à 8 heures dans la majorité des multinationales ?

- Avec tout le respect qui t'est dû, je te ferais remarquer qu'avec toutes les heures supplémentaires que j'ai fait, je crois que je peux me permettre d'arriver à l'heure qui me chante pour le restant de mes jours ! Et en plus c'est de la faute de Rose si nous sommes en retard !

La fillette avait déjà pris place sur un des sièges et avait commencer à feuilleter ses livres mais en entendant son prénom, elle releva la tête et gratifia les ex-agents d'un sourire. Elle n'avait pas suivi leur conversation mais d'après le ton de leur voix, ils n'étaient pas en colère. Elle se replongea aussitôt dans le livre que lui avait conseillé de prendre Joy : Sans Famille d'Hector Malraux. En lui faisant lire ce livre, la jeune femme espérait lui démontrer que même si la vie commençait mal, elle pouvait bien se finir.

Sitôt leurs petites piques du matin envoyées, les deux membres de l'Intel redevinrent immédiatement professionnels. Kerensky expliqua rapidement à sa collègue qu'il n'était pas parvenu à identifier un seul des neveux de Donald. Il ne parla pas trop fort car il ne voulait que la fillette entende qu'il était passé à la boutique chercher les vidéos de la veille. Les supers logiciels mis à sa disposition n'étaient pas parvenus à compenser la mauvaise qualité des bandes et il n'avait pas eu de photo exploitable dans un logiciel de reconnaissance faciale.

Joy n'était guère surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Il n'y avait que dans les séries télé où les héros n'avaient qu'à claquer des doigts pour trouver le méchant. Elle essaya de voir le côté positif à la chose : si eux ignoraient qui étaient les méchants, la probabilité que ces mêmes méchants ignoraient où se trouvait Rosy était importante. Il suffisait juste d'éloigner cette dernière pour qu'elle soit à l'abri.

- Georgie ?

Elle attira immédiatement son attention car il était rare qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom. Elle parla doucement pour ne pas donner de faux espoir à la fillette.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un parent de la petite qui soit encore en vie. Elle a besoin de trouver un vrai foyer dans lequel elle trouvera l'amour qu'elle mérite.

Il la regarda pensivement et constata simplement :

- Je crois que tu es en train de d'attacher à cette fillette.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mêlerais pas de ce qui te regarde pour changer ?

Il sut qu'il avait mis en plein dedans car elle s'était énervée, signe qu'elle venait d'entendre une vérité qu'elle préférait ignorer. Il préféra ne pas insister.

- Entendu ! Je vais essayer mais n'espère pas trop, elle a de fortes chances de se retrouver en foyer.

Joy s'était déjà calmée :

- J'en suis consciente et j'aimerais que nous n'ayons pas à en arriver à cette fin.

- Tu sais, elle commence à être grande et il y a peu de chance pour que quelqu'un ait envie d'adopter une fillette de son âge

- Je sais.

Elle regarda la petite fille qui avait toujours le nez dans ses bouquins. Elle savait que Kerensky avait raison. Ce qu'elle lui demandait était mission impossible car Rosy ignorait son propre nom. Paulo ne lui avait jamais dit et il n'était pas impossible que lui aussi ne le connaissait pas. Elle préféra ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à la petite fille et elle trouva un excellent moyen d'y parvenir : se changer les idées. L'heure avançant, elle ne voyait pas deux façons d'y parvenir :

- Tu viens manger avec nous, Georgie ? C'est Largo qui régale ! Ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la carte de crédit. En plus je crois que tu as besoin de voir un peu le soleil !

- Je ne peux pas parce que j'ai du boulot par-dessus la tête. On vient encore de me confier un dossier super important qui va me faire exploser mon quota d'heures supplémentaires il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Il insista fortement sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

Rosy avait levé le nez de son livre. Elle n'avait pas faim car elle n'était pas habituée à prendre un repas à midi mais elle trouva néanmoins l'idée extraordinaire. Elle se plaisait vraiment avec ces gens.

- Aller, Georgie, viens avec nous, ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

Rosy employa sur le Russe sa technique du petit ange se repentant et ce dernier céda. Il poussa un soupir, attrapa sa veste et emboîta le pas à Joy qui ne cherchait même pas à cacher le sourire qui lui illuminait le visage.

Les trois compères se rendirent dans une pizzeria à deux pâtés de maison du Groupe. La journée était tellement belle qu'ils décidèrent de s'y rendre à pied. Rosy était toute excitée. Elle n'avait encore jamais mangé dans un restaurant. La journée avait très bien commencée pour elle. Ça ressemblait à un Noël dans un monde utopique. Elle n'en oubliait pas pour autant la douleur liée à la mort de son oncle mais, durant la journée, cette souffrance s'estompait pour devenir quasiment inexistante. Il en serait sûrement tout autre une fois la nuit tombée. La fillette sautillait en tout sens sur le trottoir à environ trois mètres devant les adultes. Elle s'arrêtait fréquemment pour admirer les marchandises que proposaient les vendeurs ambulants : bijoux, fleurs, toiles…

Ils n'avaient pas quitté leur lieu de travail depuis 10 minutes que Joy remarqua derrière eux un homme qui se trouvait déjà devant l'immeuble du Groupe W. Il avait l'air de flâner mais il s'arrêtait de marcher précisément lorsque eux même stoppaient pour admirer ce que leur désignait la fillette. Dans ses haltes, il faisait mine d'être intéressé par l'heure, de refaire ses lacets… Elle trouva préférable de demander au Russe s'il trouvait ce quidam inquiétant.

- Comment est-ce que tu trouves le type en noir à environ 50 mètres derrière nous ?

- Celui qui nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté le Groupe tu veux dire ? Il lui fit un petit sourire. Je suis étonné que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué plus tôt. Mais ça doit être ton nouveau rôle de maman, il est vrai que ça prend une énergie folle de surveiller un bambin !

- Ok, ça va. Je dois dire que je suis surprise que tu l'ais remarqué aussi. Tu n'es plus tellement un homme de terrain maintenant !

- Madame est piquée au vif et elle essaye de se défendre en attaquant l'adversaire !

Il regarda un instant la fillette qui s'était à nouveau arrêtée, un peu plus loin.

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons en danger immédiat sinon il serait déjà passé à l'action. Il y avait bien moins de monde dans la rue quelques instants plus tôt. Nous allons déguster notre pizza sans alerter la petite puis nous appellerons un taxi pour rentrer.

Essayant de ménager l'ego de Joy même si la décision était déjà prise, il ajouta :

- Enfin, si c'est d'accord avec toi !

Joy ne trouva rien à redire à ce plan. Ils étaient armés tous les deux, l'homme semblait être seul. Ils étaient en position de force. Une chose la tracassait cependant : comment ces types étaient-ils parvenus à retrouver la petite ?

Après la pizzeria, quand Kerensky avait proposé de rentrer en taxi personne ne s'y opposa. La petite Rosy avait beaucoup trop mangé et la simple idée de faire le moindre mouvement avec un estomac aussi chargé lui donnait presque envie de vomir.

Elle était maintenant étendue sur le sol du bunker car elle avait remarqué que dans cette position la digestion semblait plus rapide et son estomac était moins compressé. Elle avait roulé sa veste sous sa tête pour se faire un oreiller. La pièce était suffisamment chauffée et elle ne ressentait aucun froid. Elle était d'ailleurs en train de s'endormir mais dans un demi état de veille, elle entendit un homme (Georgie, lui souffla la partie encore consciente de son cerveau) annoncer qu'il était finalement parvenu à identifier un des hommes du magasin. Elle était en train de lutter contre le sommeil pour se réveiller quand Joy confirma que c'était en effet l'un des types de la boutique. Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée et s'approcha de la console du Russe. Riri apparaissait en gros sur l'écran.

Kerensky indiqua à la fillette que s'il était finalement parvenu à identifier l'homme c'était grâce aux informations très précises qu'elle lui avait fournit. Rosy sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté. S'ils avançaient dans leur enquête, c'était grâce à elle ! La vérité était que les caméras qui filmaient, en numérique, les abords du building avaient fourni un excellent matériel pour le logiciel de reconnaissance faciale. Les fichiers de la police étaient riches en informations sur leur Riri. Son nom était Luigi Mancuso. C'était un des gros bras travaillant pour Monsieur Gino, un parrain de la mafia à New York.

Rosy ne comprit pas dans quel pétrin elle se trouvait mais les deux anciens agents étaient suffisamment lucides pour s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient affaire à la mafia !

Le PC du Russe émit une série de bip. On essayait de le joindre par visioconférence. Lorsque Kerensky appuya sur un bouton, la tête de Largo apparut sur tous les moniteurs.

- Salut tout le monde ! Comment est-ce que ça se passe à New York ? Comment va Rosy ?

Kerensky fut plus rapide que Joy :

- Elle est toujours en vie si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

Largo ne voyait que le Russe sur son écran mais il devinait que Joy se trouvait aussi dans le bunker car un crayon atterrit sur la tête de ce dernier. La fillette apparut alors aux côtés de Kerensky.

- T'en fait pas, Largo, on s'occupe bien de moi. J'ai mangé une pizza à midi et j'ai même eu le droit de prendre une glace en dessert ! Elle disparut aussitôt.

Simon devait être avec Largo car même s'il restait invisible, sa voix se fit entendre dans le bunker.

- Une pizza ! Tu parles d'un équilibre alimentaire ! Si on n'y prend pas garde, ils lui donneront des biscuits pour chien !

Les anciens agents firent mine de ne pas avoir entendu mais ils échangèrent un regard qui voulait dire qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Simon était en train de critiquer sa propre alimentation de base !

Lorsque Largo lui demanda où en était l'affaire, Kerensky fit rapidement son rapport. Ce qu'il raconta ne plut guère au milliardaire :

- La mafia est dans le coup ! C'est beaucoup plus grave que je pensais ! L'affaire que je suis en train de traiter se présente mal et je vais sûrement devoir rester plus longtemps que les deux jours initialement prévus. Mais je vous envoie Simon pour vous donner un coup de main !

Joy haussa les épaules :

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de faire revenir Simon pourrait nous être utile !

Juste avant que Kerensky ne se déconnecte, une exclamation se fit entendre.

- Hé, j'ai entendu ça !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Joy et Kerensky étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était plus prudent que Rosy ne sorte plus de l'immeuble le temps de régler cette histoire. Il était clair que le type qui les avait suivit le matin même n'était là qu'en reconnaissance. Ils ne savaient pas quand les mafieux passeraient à l'attaque mais, dans le building, ils étaient protégés.

En début d'après midi, Joy passa rapidement chez elle pour prendre des affaires de rechange. La veille, elle avait été contre le fait de dormir dans un appartement du Groupe mais, les choses ayant évoluées, elle n'y voyait plus aucuns inconvénients. Elle ne voulait pas laisser la petite Rosy sans surveillance. Le temps de faire l'aller- retour elle remarqua qu'elle était suivit par une grosse Audi noire. Les personnes se trouvant dedans ne tentèrent rien contre elle. Ils avaient sûrement vu qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de la gamine.

Grâce au jet de la compagnie, Simon fut de retour à New York en fin de soirée. Il était loin du personnage pétillant de vie auquel étaient habitués ses amis. Il avait fait deux fois la traversée des Etats-Unis dans la même journée et, même s'il avait dormi une grande partie du trajet, il était encore fatigué. Il passa néanmoins au bunker avant de regagner son appartement.

Les anciens agents n'avaient pas chômé durant l'après-midi et avaient déjà établi une ébauche de stratégie. Comme les plans les plus simples étaient souvent les plus efficaces, celui qu'ils avaient mis sur pied était enfantin : aller voir le mafioso, lui demander ce qu'il voulait à Rosy et, le plus important, rester en vie. La dernière partie n'étant pas encore vraiment au point, il leur restait quelques heures de travail à effectuer. Ils ne seraient pas prêts à passer à l'action avant au moins le lendemain soir.

Pour le PDG du Groupe W, la journée avait été un véritable enfer. Non seulement les clients potentiels qu'il essayait de convaincre de rejoindre le Groupe semblaient sourds à ses arguments, et, en plus, il se faisait un sang d'encre pour ses amis. Il avait téléphoné à New York en se levant et était tombé sur Kerensky. Ce dernier ne lui avait donné aucune indication sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il s'était contenté d'un 'on travaille sur quelque chose' et n'avait pas voulu être plus précis. Le milliardaire connaissait suffisamment son équipe pour savoir que quelque chose se tramait et il se doutait bien que si le Russe ne lui en avait pas dit davantage, c'était pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Bien entendu, le résultat n'avait pas été celui escompté et Largo était encore plus soucieux que lorsqu'il avait appris que toute cette histoire avait un lien avec la mafia.

Après une journée passée en réunion, il rappela ses amis car il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Il savait qu'il était tard à New York mais il était sûr de les trouver encore éveillés. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Après seulement une sonnerie, Kerensky lui répondit. Cette fois-ci, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui faire part du programme.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ils sont allés parler à Gino ? Ils vont plutôt se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! C'est de l'inconscience... tempêta le milliardaire.

Le Russe ne l'interrompit pas et le laissa aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Il pensait qu'il était préférable d'attendre que l'orage se fût calmé avant d'essayer de parler avec son patron. Il comprenait parfaitement le sentiment de frustration que celui-ci devait ressentir au fait d'être exclus de l'aventure.

- C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Hasarda-t-il quand le flot de paroles de son ami prit fin. Je peux m'expliquer ?

Le milliardaire ne répondit pas mais il fit un signe de la tête à la caméra.

- Joy et Simon ne sont pas des amateurs. Ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils doivent faire et ce qu'ils risquent. Mais toutes les précautions ont été prises ; tout se passera bien. Essaya-t-il de le rassurer.

- Je sais, mais je serais tout de même plus tranquille si j'étais avec eux. Reportez l'opération. Je saute dans un avion et je serais à New York tôt demain matin.

- Ce n'est pas possible et tu le sais. Ils sont déjà parti et nous faisons silence radio pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent repérer. Les rappeler pourrait les faire prendre. Ne t'en fais pas, boss, ils seront bientôt de retour !

Sur l'écran, le Russe remarqua de suite le changement sur le visage de son patron. Celui-ci venait de se faire une raison : il n'en serait pas.

- Je crois, Largo, qu'il ne te reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Il faut que tu fasses fonctionner le système !

Le milliardaire regarda l'informaticien sans comprendre.

- Amasser le plus d'argent possible pour pouvoir en gagner encore plus !

Largo ne se dérida pas : il était bien trop préoccupé.

Simon et Joy observaient la somptueuse demeure depuis plus de quatre heures et l'attente commençait à être longue, surtout pour le Suisse. De par son ancien métier, il avait l'habitude de passer de longues heures en planque en attendant le moment idéal pour commettre ses méfaits, mais, à l'époque, il tuait le temps en bavardant avec les collègues qui l'accompagnaient. Joy n'était manifestement pas habituée à cette méthode de travail : elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour lui imposer le silence.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, le jour tirait à sa fin mais les habitants des lieux n'étant pas encore couchés, ils procuraient une certaine distraction aux deux amis. Depuis une heure environ, il ne restait plus que les gardes qui patrouillaient régulièrement dans la propriété. Un peu trop régulièrement selon l'avis de Joy. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs remarqué d'autres lacunes en ce qui concernait la sécurité. Même Simon avait mit le doigt sur plusieurs points qui auraient mérité d'être revus. Peut-être avaient-ils une trop grande confiance dans leur système électronique ?

Il était deux heures du matin quand ils décidèrent de passer à l'action. Ils étaient parfaitement préparés. Durant la journée, Joy était entrée dans les ordinateurs de la mairie pour récupérer les plans de l'énorme bâtisse qui les surplombait. Elle les avait longuement étudiés et pouvait maintenant se déplacer dans la maison les yeux fermés. Simon, quant à lui, avait étudié les systèmes de sécurité : les alarmes, les caméras, les rayons infrarouges et divers autres gadgets dont était truffée la maison. C'était Kerensky qui lui en avait fourni la liste. Pour obtenir cette même liste, il n'avait eu qu'à interroger les bandes de données de la compagnie d'assurance du mafioso. Ce dernier possédait en effet une petite collection d'œuvres d'art qu'il avait assurée à bon prix. La compagnie d'assurance avait exigé de connaître les moyens de protection dont disposait Gino et le Russe n'avait eu qu'à imprimer la liste qui avait été fournie. Cette énumération de protection n'était cependant pas parole d'évangile : personne ne pouvait affirmer que la propriété de comportait pas d'autres surprises qui n'étaient pas répertoriées.

Pendant leur longue période d'attente, les deux membres de l'Intel avaient repéré ce qui leur manquait pour que la mission soit un succès : les allées et venues des gardes. Ils avaient aussi repéré le chemin qu'il leur faudrait emprunter pour passer inaperçu dans le parc qui bordait la propriété. Ils savaient déjà par quelle fenêtre il leur faudrait entrer.

Ils se glissèrent, sans bruit et en évitant les caméras de sécurité cachées dans la végétation, jusque devant la fenêtre en question. La propriété était certes magnifique avec tous les arbres qui avaient été plantés (même si les deux amis ne pouvaient pas vraiment en juger à cause de l'obscurité) mais ces supers feuillus offraient de magnifiques cachettes pour qui ne voulait pas être remarqué.

Simon coupa immédiatement l'alarme qui était reliée à la fenêtre. Il n'eut aucun mal et cela lui rappela même quelques souvenirs de sa folle jeunesse. Il commençait à crocheter la serrure quand il remarqua que sa compagne semblait impatiente. Il savait qu'elle avait envie de le pousser pour prendre sa place mais elle semblait se contrôler.

- On ne va pas revenir là dessus ! Tu sais que je suis meilleur que toi sur ce point et ça te rend dingue !

Joy savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire :

- Absolument pas ! C'est juste que moi je ne ferais pas la conversation et je me concentrerais mieux que toi !

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je suis capable de faire deux choses à la fois !

- C'est sûr, respirer et parler ! Ajouta-t-elle doucement dans sa barbe.

C'est alors que la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit. Simon se retourna vers l'ancien agent de la CIA, sourire aux lèvres :

- Tu disais ?

Elle ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre et le précéda dans la demeure.

Ils étaient entrés dans un bureau du rez-de-chaussée. La pièce était d'une grandeur impressionnante et on pouvait deviner la qualité du mobilier malgré l'obscurité. Les deux amis ne s'arrêtèrent cependant pas pour admirer la richesse de la décoration. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu observer dans la soirée, la chambre du parrain de la mafia se trouvait au premier étage. C'était donc là qu'ils voulaient se rendre. Joy se dirigea vers la porte de la salle comme si elle était chez elle et posa son oreille contre le panneau de bois massif. Elle attendait que le garde passe. A moins qu'il n'ait subitement changé ses habitudes, il allait passer sans entrer dans le bureau puis se diriger vers la cuisine, dans la direction opposée à l'escalier menant à l'étage. Une fois qu'il aurait inspecté tout le rez-de-chaussée, il passerait à l'étage mais, si tout se passait bien, ils seraient en train de s'entretenir avec Gino à ce moment là et, donc, momentanément hors de dangers.

Ils eurent peu de temps à attendre car le 'gardien de nuit' passa presque immédiatement. Joy remarqua qu'il était légèrement en avance par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient observé. Ce fut la seule fantaisie qu'il se permit car il n'ouvrit effectivement pas la porte derrière laquelle les deux amis se trouvaient et Joy entendit ses pas d'éloigner d'eux. Elle laissa passer une petite minute puis ouvrit lentement la porte. Les gonds de cette dernière étaient parfaitement huilés et aucun grincement ne se fit entendre. La jeune femme passa dans le couloir et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser le passage à son compagnon. Il la précéda vers l'escalier pendant qu'elle refermait le bureau.

Simon avait le cœur qui battait rapidement. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient en train de se frotter à un ennemi dangereux, il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Mourir lentement d'un cancer, ça, ça le terrifiait ! C'était justement dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le plus vivant. Il aimait sentir l'adrénaline monter : voilà une drogue légale et pas chère ! Il ne connaissait pas la maison aussi bien que sa compagne, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une lumière pour trouver un escalier en pleine nuit.

Il était tout juste arrivé en bas des marches qu'il se figea. Il venait d'entendre un bruit et comme Joy s'était arrêtée derrière lui, elle avait dû entendre aussi. Ils tendirent l'oreille. Le même bruit se reproduisit encore. Il venait du bout du couloir, face à eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas consultés mais ils auraient été d'accord pour dire que c'était un couinement. Simon ne savait que faire. Devait-il monter les marches et ignorer le bruit qui devenait plus fréquent et qui semblait maintenant se rapprocher d'eux ou devait-il attendre et voir ce qui se passerait ? Il se retourna alors vers Joy. En haut des marches se trouvait une grande baie vitrée qui laissait entrer la lumière de la lune. Le noir n'était donc pas total et il pouvait distinguer la jeune femme dans cette semi-obscurité. Elle semblait fixer le bout du couloir. Il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle devait avoir compris qu'il lui demandait la conduite à tenir car elle lui désigna le haut des escaliers avec le menton. Il était sur le point de suivre son ordre silencieux quand le bruit de couinement cessa pour être remplacé immédiatement par un tintement léger. Ce nouveau son se rapprochait plus rapidement d'eux que l'ancien. Ils retinrent leur souffle quand ils en virent la cause. C'était un petit chien, probablement un pékinois ou un truc dans ce genre. Ils avaient tout prévu sauf la présence d'une de ces bestioles à l'intérieur de la maison. Connaissant la réputation bruyante des petits roquets, ils craignirent que l'animal ne donnât l'alerte dans toute la maison, mais, à leur grande surprise, la petite bête s'approcha d'eux en silence et en remuant la queue. Elle laissa tomber le jouet en caoutchouc qu'elle tenait à la gueule. Le petit bout de plastique, qui ressemblait à une carotte, toucha le sol avec un petit couinement. Simon vit Joy se baisser en appelant le petit chien. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha d'elle pour recevoir une caresse. La jeune femme fit alors un signe au Suisse de sa main libre pour qu'il montât à l'étage. Elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie à son tour de leur nouvel ami.

Au premier, il n'y avait pas de système de sécurité autre que des alarmes à chaque fenêtre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte qui les intéressait. De leur poste d'observation dehors, ils avaient repéré la chambre de Gino quand ce dernier était allé se coucher. Ils avaient été soulagés de voir qu'il ne partageait pas son lit, en tout cas, pas ce soir là. Avant de crocheter la serrure, Simon fit tourner le bouton de la porte. A son grand étonnement, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Le mafieux s'était offert ce qu'il y avait ce qui ce faisait de mieux en dispositifs de sécurité mais il négligeait la règle de base en la matière : fermer sa porte à clef ! Ils se glissèrent rapidement dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte en laissant le petit chien dehors. Ce dernier gémit un peu, gratta doucement le bas de la porte puis s'éloigna. Soit il retournait à sa carotte couinante, soit il avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de regagner son panier.

Les deux membres de l'Intel discernèrent la forme allongée de l'homme avec lequel ils désiraient une discussion. Il dormait comme un bien heureux et ne semblait pas, même de manière inconsciente, se rendre compte de la présence d'intrus dans sa chambre. Simon sembla s'attendrir devant ce spectacle :

- C'est beau de voir comme un homme peut dormir paisiblement quand il a confiance en son service de sécurité !

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour troubler le sommeil du dormeur : ce dernier commença à remuer dans son lit. Simon n'avait pas fait preuve d'inconscience en agissant de la sorte. Le plan était de parler à Gino et ça serait plus facile pour eux une fois qu'il serait éveillé ! Le Suisse se glissa rapidement à la tête du lit, prit l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture, l'arma et posa sa main sur la bouche du dormeur.

Ceci eut pour effet de sortir brusquement le gangster du sommeil. Il paniqua immédiatement : de ses mains il agrippa celle de son agresseur et essaya de se dégager de sa prise. Il ne semblait pas y parvenir mais il cessa brusquement de se débattre quand il sentit un objet froid contre son front. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir de quel objet il s'agissait pour savoir que c'était le canon d'une arme. Il pensait que sa vie touchait à sa fin quand une voix de femme s'éleva :

- Calmez vous. Nous n'en voulons pas à votre vie. Nous voulons juste vous parler et c'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouvé pour ne pas nous prendre une balle. Elle se tut un instant puis repris quand elle sut qu'elle avait toute son attention. Nous voudrions avoir quelques réponses à des questions que nous nous posons et mon ami va enlever sa main de votre bouche. Nous ne voulons pas votre mort mais si vous appelez à l'aide nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de vous faire taire. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

Il fit oui de la tête. La main qui l'empêchait presque de respirer relâcha son étreinte et il se redressa. Il ne distinguait pas le visage de ses agresseurs mais il lui semblait que celui qui l'avait menacé d'une arme était un homme.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez bien compte de ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- T'as vu, ma belle, nous sommes poli et avant même de nous dire bonjour, il nous menace !

C'était l'homme qui avait parlé. Se rendant compte qu'il n'était peut être pas en position de force et devant l'attitude décontractée de l'homme debout à côté du lit, Gino eut à nouveau peur. Ces gens ne devaient pas avoir toute leur tête ! Aussi s'empressa-t-il de se reprendre :

- Non, vous vous méprenez, je ne vous menace aucunement !

- C'est sûr, vous vous contentiez de faire la conversation ! Railla l'homme

Joy était en train de se demander si Simon comprenait vraiment à quel homme dangereux il s'adressait pour se moquer ainsi du mafieux. Elle reprit en main la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère, le but n'étant pas de se faire tuer :

- Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous voulez à la petite Rose.

Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir l'air perplexe que prenait Gino.

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

Simon intervint.

- Ne nous prenez pas pour des billes, un de vos hommes la suit comme une ombre et il a tué son oncle : Paulo Valdez!

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parlez et je peux vous affirmer que je connais le nom de toutes les personnes qui ont à faire de près ou de loin avec moi et ceux que vous venez de me donner me sont inconnus.

Simon ne le croyait manifestement pas et il s'adressa à sa compagne :

- Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais ce type est en train d'insulter notre intelligence !

Joy lui fit un signe de la main pour lui signifier de se taire. Il faisait suffisamment clair pour que Simon distingue son geste. Elle s'adressa à Gino :

- Alors un de vos hommes est en train de la jouer solo !

Au ton qu'il prit pour lui répondre, Joy compris qu'elle avait vexé le parrain.

- Je suis le maître chez moi et je sais ce que font tous les membres de ma famille. Vous devez confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La lumière brilla sans crier gare dans la pièce, aveuglant momentanément les trois personnes. C'était Joy qui venait d'actionner l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Elle fourra sous le nez de Gino une photo extraite de la bande vidéo du bunker. C'était Riri. Il prit la photo et la contempla en silence. Quand il prit la parole, on pouvait deviner la colère contenue qui courait sous la peau de l'Italien.

- Et vous dites que c'est cet homme qui est aux trousses de votre gamine ?

Un simple 'oui' de la tête fut la réponse que lui apporta Joy. Il froissa la photo avant de regarder Joy droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière accepta ce regard sans sourciller.

- Laissez moi un moyen de vous contacter et vous aurez une réponse à votre question d'ici la fin de la journée.

Son ton était sans appel. Aussi, quand Simon fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, Joy lui lança un regard qui le laissa muet. Elle savait combien l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux était dangereux et elle savait qu'en général ce genre de personne n'avait qu'une parole. Ils avaient de la chance car Gino ne les avaient pas menacés et se contentait de leur signifier qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Ils n'auraient donc pas besoin du chloroforme qu'ils avaient apporté dans le but de rendormir le parrain pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans incidents. Elle attrapa un crayon de papier et un livre de mots fléchés qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et griffonna rapidement une adresse e-mail sur le magazine. Ils allaient s'éclipser quand Gino les retint.

- Laissez moi vous accompagner à la porte. Vous êtes maintenant mes invités.

Sur ce, il se leva, attrapa sa robe de chambre et les escorta dans le hall. Les deux amis se lancèrent des regards étonnés mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire pour le moment. Une fois hors de la maison, ils firent vite pour disparaître sous les yeux ébahis des hommes armés qui patrouillaient dans le parc entourant la maison. Bien que s'éloignant rapidement, ils entendirent des éclats de voix venant de la maison. Gino passait manifestement un savon aux hommes qui étaient chargés de sa sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

De retour au bunker, Joy et Simon n'eurent pas besoin de faire un rapport au Russe car ce dernier avait suivi la conversation grâce aux micros qu'avaient embarqués les deux amis. Kerensky avait menti à Largo en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de moyens de joindre les membres de l'Intel partis en mission.

- Je suis étonné que tout se soit aussi bien passé et que vous soyez encore en vie ! Le fait d'avoir appris à Gino qu'un membre de sa famille faisait des choses dans son dos devait valoir beaucoup pour qu'il ait décidé de coopérer sans même que vous ayez à lui demander !

- Y'a rien d'étonnant, c'est mon charme naturel qui a agit !

- C'est ça Simon, j'en suis sûre !

Joy ne partageait pas son avis. Sur ces mots, elle se dirigea vers la porte du bunker. Simon la héla avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte qui se refermait déjà sur elle :

- Mais où est ce que tu vas ?

- Il est encore tôt et je vais me coucher, lui répondit-elle. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. De plus, j'ai promis à Rose d'être rentrée lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Elle les quitta donc. Une fois la porte du bunker refermée, Simon lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

- Comme c'est mignon, l'instinct maternel de notre chère Joy s'est enfin réveillé ! Elle va peut-être être enfin plus sympa !

- Peut-être, mais pas avec toi, sois en certain !

Le Russe se leva alors, attrapa sa veste et de dirigea à son tour vers la sortie du bunker.

- Ben, tu t'en vas aussi ?

- Il faut que quelqu'un te le dise, Simon, mais c'est un mythe !

- Qu'est ce qui est un mythe ?

- Je n'habite pas vraiment dans le bunker ! J'ai aussi un appartement !

Et ce fut sur ces mots qu'il laissa le Suisse.

Le lendemain, peu avant midi, Kerensky reçut un mail de Gino. Il leur donnait rendez-vous à la terrasse d'un café en plein centre ville. Cela ne disait rien à Simon : il était sûr que le mafieux leur tendait un piège. Il voyait gros comme une maison le coup où ils attendraient en train de siroter un verre lorsqu'une voiture ferait irruption à vive allure et que les types qui seraient à l'intérieur les abattraient sans remords, qu'il y ait des témoins ou pas. Kerensky, très calme et confiant se sentit obligé de lui faire part de son avis:

- Je crois que s'il avait voulu votre mort, il ne vous aurait pas laissé quitter sa demeure comme il l'a fait.

- C'est facile de dire ça pour toi, tu vas rester bien en sécurité dans le bunker pendant que nous irons risquer nos vies !

Le Russe ne lui répondit pas mais au fond de lui, il savait que le plus grand danger serait dans le bunker : la veille, Rosy lui avait proposé de lui faire une tresse et il devait la garder dans l'après-midi !

Simon et Joy se rendirent tout de même au rendez-vous. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse et même si la serveuse était fort jolie, Simon ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et lui commanda distraitement un diabolo fraise. Joy, qui avait confiance en Gino et qui ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, se sentit obligée de taquiner son ami pour le distraire :

- C'est une boisson très virile !

- Je commande parce qu'on y est un peu obligé mais je veux garder la tête claire. Et en plus, c'est très bon, la fraise !

Joy n'eut pas le loisir de lui répondre car ce fut le moment que choisit Gino pour faire son apparition. Il était accompagné de deux types qui ne semblaient pas être des enfants de cœur. Il prit place à leur table pendant que ces gorilles s'installèrent chacun à une table, un peu en retrait. Gino prit immédiatement la parole :

- J'aime cet endroit, c'est calme et la terrasse est merveilleusement ensoleillée.

Il était vrai que la terrasse était bien située : elle était en plein soleil avec des arbres qui faisaient ombrage et ils avaient une superbe vue sur central park. Seuls les immeubles qu'on distinguait de l'autre côté du parc et qui dépassaient la cime des arbres leur rappelaient où ils se trouvaient.

- J'ai posé quelques questions à Luigi et je crois que j'ai les réponses que vous vouliez.

Il cessa de parler car la serveuse apporta les boissons qu'avaient commandé auparavant Simon et Joy : sirop à la fraise et soda light. Elle prit la commande de Gino avant de s'éclipser. Sans tarder, Joy reprit la parole :

- Nous aurions aimé poser nos questions directement à Luigi.

- Je m'en doute mais malheureusement, il est brusquement parti en croisière. Gino lui souriait en lui parlant. Mais rassurez vous, il m'a chargé de vous transmettre les informations que vous désiriez. S'il recherchait votre gamine, ça n'était pas pour mon compte. Il avait accepté de travailler pour un autre type, sûrement pour arrondir ses fins de mois. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il recherchait car il bossait avec d'autres gars qu'il ne connaissait pas et ce sont ces types qui savaient ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup ! Lança Simon qui n'était plus du tout stressé.

- Vous trouvez ? Vous venez tout de même d'apprendre que vous n'êtes pas mêlés à une de mes affaires et ça devrait vous réchauffer le cœur !

Peut-être que la fraise était tout de même montée au cerveau de Simon ou peut-être avait-il retrouvé de sa belle assurance mais il ne put tenir sa langue :

- En quoi devrions-nous être soulagés ?

- Si vous devez mourir aujourd'hui, ça ne sera pas de mon fait !

Simon eut du mal à déglutir.

- J'oubliais, avant que vous partiez, Luigi m'a aussi confié qu'il avait été engagé dans un bar miteux.

Il glissa sur la table un morceau de papier contenant une adresse. Comme Gino semblait leur avoir confié tout ce qu'il savait et qu'il venait encore de leur signifier leur congé Joy se leva et le remercia de son aide. Simon avalât d'un trait ce qui restait de son diabolo et se leva à son tour. Ils s'étaient à peine éloignés d'un mètre que Gino, les rappela :

- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de travailler pour moi ?

Il avait été très impressionné par la manière dont ils étaient entrés chez lui et il savait qu'il devait remercier le ciel car ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui trancher la gorge sinon il ne serait plus de ce monde. Ils affichaient une expression surprise. Ce fût Simon qui prit la parole :

- C'est sympa de votre part mais nous avons déjà du boulot et en plus, notre patron nous permet de prendre ses voitures quand il est en déplacement.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs venu avec la dernière acquisition de Largo : un super roadster BMW Z4.

- Je ne doute pas que monsieur Winch soit généreux ; mais je paye bien !

Joy ne prêta pas attention à la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Comment savez-vous pour qui nous travaillons ?

Gino fit semblant d'être étonné :

- Comment, je ne vous ai pas dit que Luigi me l'avait dit ? Il prétendait que la fillette avait quitté la boutique de vêtement avec un homme qu'il connaissait et le soir, en regardant le journal TV, il y avait un reportage sur le PDG du Groupe W. Ça a fait tilt et il s'est rendu au groupe W pour s'en assurer. Manifestement il y a vu la gamine !

Simon et Joy le remercièrent une dernière fois et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Largo.

- Tu crois qu'il nous a dit tout ce qu'il savait ? Hasarda le Suisse.

- Je pense. Nous lui avons apporté la preuve que certaines personnes travaillant pour lui n'étaient pas aussi fidèles qu'il le pensait et son orgueil en a prit un coup. Je pense qu'il voulait nous montrer qu'il est toujours le maître chez lui en nous révélant tout ce que vous voulions savoir et même davantage.

Elle savait maintenant comment Riri avait fait pour retrouver Rosy mais c'était loin de la rassurer.

- Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quoi à Riri ? Demanda Simon.

- Tu veux la version pour enfant ou la version gore ?

En fait, il n'avait besoin d'aucunes des versions car il avait sa propre idée sur le sujet et manifestement Joy pensait comme lui : paix à son âme !

Rosy était installée depuis presque deux heures à une des tables de travail du bunker. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme malgré tous les livres que lui avait acheté Joy. La fillette avait beau être une passionnée de lecture, les longs moments restés sans bouger la fatiguaient. Elle n'était pas habituée à l'inaction. Quand Georgie s'était aperçu qu'elle trouvait le temps long, il s'était montré sympa et il lui avait procuré les adresses de sites où elle pourrait trouver d'autres genres de lecture mais ça l'avait rapidement ennuyée. Les sites qu'elle avait parcourus proposaient ce qu'on appelait des fanfictions. Elle en avait parcourue quelques-unes mais elles faisaient toutes référence à des séries télé qu'elle n'avait pas vue et elle n'avait pas les bases pour comprendre les allusions qu'elle trouvait dans ces écrits.

Elle prétexta un besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes pour quitter le bunker et se trouver des occupations plus passionnantes. Kerensky ne fit aucune difficulté pour la laisser partir seule. Les toilettes se trouvaient au bout du couloir et si elle s'éloignait un peu, elle était suffisamment dégourdie pour retrouver son chemin. De plus, et Rosy l'ignorait, les agents de la sécurité avaient une photo de la fillette et ils avaient aussi l'ordre de l'empêcher de quitter le building. Elle ne semblait plus désireuse de s'éclipser sans prévenir mais les membres de l'Intel avaient trouvé cette mesure plus prudente.

La petite fille était en train de parcourir les étages de l'immeuble un par un. Elle s'était fait refoulée de certains, une fois la porte de l'ascenseur ouverte, mais elle n'avait pas été découragée. Elle ne pouvait pas aller contre sa nature et elle avait fouiné dans tous les coins et les recoins des étages qu'elle avait visités. Il était aussi dans ses habitudes de faire les poches des gens mais depuis qu'elle avait été recueillie par les membres de l'Intel, elle n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne le faisait pas par malice habituellement mais par besoin. Et ici on s'occupait bien d'elle sans contre partie. Elle aimait beaucoup Kerensky et Simon et adorait Joy. Largo aussi lui avait fait une bonne impression mais elle l'avait peu vu. Elle était maintenant en train de flâner dans l'avant dernier étage du building. Certaines personnes la regardaient étonnées mais personne ne l'arrêta. Elle commençait à trouver qu'il n'y avait rien d'excitant dans sa visite et qu'elle ferait bien de retourner auprès de Kerensky quand un homme l'arrêta.

Elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement grand par rapport à Georgie. Il était blond et avait les cheveux plaqués en arrière sur la tête. Elle trouvait aussi qu'il avait un peu le regard d'une fouine. Il lui faisait une mauvaise impression, elle pensait en elle-même que ce type devait être fourbe. Elle l'imaginait sans mal en train de relever une pauvre vieille femme qui serait tombée avec sa main gauche pendant que la droite serait en train de lui faire les poches. Un homme un peu rond et chauve le héla du fond du couloir :

- Michel, vous venez, la réunion va bientôt commencer et Largo doit être en téléconférence d'ici 5 minutes !

- J'arrive, ne vous inquiétez donc pas John.

Et il reporta son attention sur la fillette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

Comme manifestement il connaissait Largo, elle lui répondit franchement.

- C'est Largo qui m'a dit de venir habiter ici, monsieur.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, sa réponse fit ricaner l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

- Décidément, notre PDG les prend maintenant au berceau !

La vie dans la rue l'avait fait mûrir sur bien des points et elle comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait insinuer ce type. Avant, elle ne l'aimait pas, mais maintenant, elle l'exécrait. Elle se sauva en courant mais lança à son attention :

- Vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup d'ami !

Cette réflexion coupa le sifflet de Cardignac et il resta sans voix. Il retourna à ses affaires tout en marmonnant :

- Mais de quoi elle se mêle cette gamine, j'ai des tas d'amis !

Cependant, aucun nom ne lui vint à l'esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Les trois membres de l'Intel, plus Rosy, étaient réunis dans l'appartement qu'occupaient dorénavant Joy et la fillette. Cette dernière était plongée dans un dessin animé et ne prenait pas part à la discussion des adultes. Tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'affaire était ce qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui en dire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas exclue : après tout, c'était bien grâce à elle qu'ils étaient parvenus à identifier les criminels ! Ce n'était pas le cas de Largo. Ce dernier ne supportait pas de ne pas faire partie de l'enquête comme à son habitude. Il avait fallut les arguments de tous ses amis pour qu'il ne quitte pas immédiatement San Francisco en laissant en plan ses éventuels investisseurs. Il avait toutefois été très soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas à faire avec à la mafia. Certes, le type qui en avait après Rosy était prêt à tout et même au meurtre (Paulo pouvait confirmer) mais Largo trouvait que c'était préférable que le milieu du crime organisé.

Il avait été décidé que le soir même, une fois la fillette couchée, ils iraient dans le bar que leur avait indiqué Gino. Ils purent rapidement passer à l'action car la petite fille, bien que n'ayant pas fait grand-chose durant la journée, était épuisée et alla se coucher peu de temps après le repas que Simon était allé chercher dans un fast-food. Ce soir là, ce fut Kerensky qui accompagna Joy. En effet, il fallait qu'une personne reste dans l'appartement au cas où Rosy se réveillât et le Russe refusa catégoriquement de s'y coller encore une fois. Il trouvait la fillette adorable mais il était à court d'idées pour l'occuper si elle venait effectivement à se lever en pleine nuit. Simon émit quelques protestations, prétextant que c'était un travail de femme, et que ça devait être Joy qui devait rester mais cette dernière ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et quitta l'appartement. La discussion était close pour elle. Kerensky emprunta immédiatement le même chemin que la jeune femme car il craignait que le Suisse ne se lamentât sur son sort, non pas que ce dernier ait la moindre chance de l'émouvoir !

Le bar dans lequel les anciens agents venaient de pénétrer n'avait rien à voir avec l'agréable établissement dans lequel Joy avait rencontré Gino. Il n'y avait pas de terrasse, ce qui ne gênait aucunement à cette heure-ci de la soirée. A l'intérieur, l'éclairage était insuffisant et les tables semblaient être encore plus vieilles que la bâtisse dans laquelle se trouvait le débit de boisson. Il y avait fort à parier que si les services de l'hygiène passaient dans le coin, ils qualifieraient le tout d'insalubre.

Ce genre de détail n'arrêta pas les deux compères. Ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir où le barman était en train d'essuyer des verres. Joy remarqua que le torchon dont il se servait était encore plus sale que les verres qu'il essayait de laver. Elle pensa en elle-même que c'était une chance, pour les clients, que l'alcool soit un bon désinfectant. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de gens dans l'établissement. Dans le coin le plus sombre, deux hommes étaient en train de se parler à voix basse. Il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient en train de préparer un mauvais coup. En plus de ces deux types, il y en avait quatre autres, assis seuls. Deux d'entre eux étaient en train de parler à leur verre ou à leur ami invisible et les deux derniers ne semblaient pas enclins à la joie avec leur air renfrogné.

Kerensky prit un siège au bar et commanda deux verres de vodka. Ayant souvent fréquenté ce genre d'endroit par le passé il précisa qu'il désirait de la bonne : il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour un breuvage coupé à l'eau. Le barman leur servit ce qui lui avait été demandé dans des verres que Joy jugea un peu trop opaques mais son compagnon ne fit pas le difficile et avala le contenu du sien d'un train puis il fit un signe au barman qui était aller servir un verre en salle. Ce dernier revint rapidement : il ne tenait pas le Ritz mais il estimait que la qualité de son service pouvait rivaliser avec celui des plus grands.

- Vous en voulez un autre ?

Le Russe lui fit non de la tête et il lui présenta une photo :

- J'aimerais seulement savoir si vous connaissez cet homme.

Le visage de Riri apparaissait en gros plan sur le papier glacé. Le barman ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder avant de lui répondre.

- Jamais vu ce type de ma vie.

Joy fit son plus beau sourire au serveur et lança à l'attention de Kerensky :

- Je crois que ton ami est en train de se foutre de toi !

- Je ne crois pas, Petrouchka, aucun de mes amis n'oserait faire ça !

Ils étaient en train de se parler mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne quittait le barman des yeux. Joy arborait toujours son sourire :

- Alors ou il est fou, ou ça n'est pas un de tes amis !

Le serveur n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait leur conversation. Ils étaient clairement en train de le menacer. Il n'avait pas particulièrement peur car il avait de bons amis dans ce bar et il savait que la plupart étaient armés. Il trouvait cependant que cet homme et cette femme avaient de drôles de méthodes pour des policiers.

- Ecoutez les gars, si vous cherchez des histoires, vous en trouverez sûrement ici mais je vais vous donner un conseil d'ami : quittez mon établissement tout de suite

C'est alors que Kerensky se tourna vers Joy.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas dû comprendre la question la première fois que je lui ai posée !

Avant même que le barman n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le Russe s'était levé, l'avait saisit par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le bois du bar. Les quatre clients en état qui se trouvaient dans l'établissement, se levèrent comme un seul homme. Celui qui se trouvait le plus près du comptoir du bar se précipita sur Kerensky qui lui tournait le dos. Joy s'interposa alors entre les deux hommes. L'assaillant du Russe n'eut pas le temps ou n'eut pas le réflexe de se détourner qu'il recevait le point de la jeune femme en pleine face. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de frapper fort car le gaillard était en mouvement et ce furent les règles de la physique qui le mirent KO. Il s'affala de tout son long, le visage ensanglanté. Voyant que la jeune femme savait se défendre, les trois autres clients reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Ils s'approchèrent doucement de cette dernière. Il était clair à leur regard qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'y aller mollo sous prétexte qu'elle était du beau sexe. Cette dernière n'en avait cure car, au cours de sa vie, il lui était déjà arrivé de se trouver dans cette position d'infériorité numérique et elle s'en était sortie avec seulement des égratignures. Elle se mit en position de défense quand elle entendit le bruit caractéristique que faisait un revolver lorsqu'on l'armait. C'était celui de Kerensky. Avec sa main gauche il appuyait sur la tête du barman, le maintenant fermement dans la position dans laquelle il se tenait et de la main droite il menaçait les trois types. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

- Tu m'excuseras, Joy, de ne pas te laisser le temps de t'amuser mais nous sommes un peu pressés. Il continua malgré l'air faussement outré que prenait cette dernière. Excusez-moi, messieurs, mais je crois que cette affaire ne vous regarde en rien. Vous allez gentiment donner vos armes à notre charmante hôtesse puis vous allez vous rasseoir sans faire d'histoires. Si un d'entre vous fait le moindre geste pouvant être interprété comme une menace, il y aura des morts et c'est une chose que nous aimerions éviter car ça ferait une mauvaise publicité à ce charmant établissement. Je vous informe aussi qu'il vous est formellement interdit de quitter les lieux tant que nous ne vous en aurons pas donné l'autorisation.

Avant d'aller prendre les armes que devaient posséder les hommes, Joy lâcha doucement, à l'intention de son ami :

- Tu as oublié de leur demander de relever leur tablette et d'éteindre leurs cigarettes le temps que l'avion se pose !

Elle fouilla rapidement les quatre hommes puis les trois encore vaillants soulevèrent le quatrième pour le déposer sur sa chaise. Pendant ce temps Kerensky avait lâché le barman qui, cette fois-ci, détailla la photo avec beaucoup de soin.

- Je le connais, c'est Luigi.

- Nous savons qui c'est, l'informa le Russe. Il parait que la semaine dernière un homme lui a fourni du travail et c'est ce type que nous cherchons.

Le patron réfléchit un instant.

- Je pense savoir de qui vous êtes en train de parler. C'est d'un habitué et il vient presque tous les soirs.

- Mais c'est parfait tout ça, nous allons l'attendre ici, si ça ne vous gêne pas !

- Bien sûr que non, vous êtes les bienvenus ici ! Le barman avait l'air suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas vouloir d'histoires avec les membres de l'Intel.

Les deux agents se prirent une table. Ils surveillaient du coin de l'œil les quelques clients pour que ces derniers n'aient pas l'envie de s'éclipser et de donner l'alarme. Kerensky eut tout de même pitié d'eux et leur offrit un verre. Le barman avait pour consigne de leur faire un signe une fois que le gars qu'ils cherchaient ferait son apparition.

Le bar n'était pas très fréquenté ce soir là. Ils attendaient depuis une vingtaine de minute quand un homme fit son apparition. Les agents jetèrent un œil au barman qui leur fit un petit 'non' de la tête. Le nouveau venu scrutait les lieux quand il aperçut Joy. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

Il était grand, plus que Largo à première vue. Il portait un débardeur moulant qui ne devait guère lui tenir chaud mais qui avait pour avantage de laisser admirer ses épaules et son torse musclés. Il était brun et avait des cheveux mi-longs retenus en arrière par une queue de cheval. Ces yeux étaient aussi noirs que sa chevelure et il avait le teint très mat. Ce type devait être un habitué des salles de musculations et des salons d'UV.

Il était maintenant devant la table des anciens agents. Il arborait un sourire qui pouvait être qualifié de carnassier et il y avait dans son regard une lueur de convoitise. Joy connaissait bien ce genre de type : c'était un de ces beaux gosses qui ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise non et qui ne devait pas accepter ce mot comme réponse. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il ne jeta pas un regard en direction de Kerensky :

- Salut poulette, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour avec moi ? J'ai une piaule pas loin d'ici, ajouta-t-il avec un léger haussement de sourcil.

Elle allait lui répondre par une grossièreté quand Kerensky la devança.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mec, mais la dame a déjà de la compagnie !

L'autre continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu mais il avait manifestement prit note de l'existence du compagnon de la jeune femme :

- Je te ferais connaître des choses dont ce type, il désigna le Russe d'un léger mouvement de tête, ignore l'existence !

Joy lui fit alors un de ses plus beaux sourires et avec son doigt lui ordonna d'approcher. Comme le brun s'avança vers de Joy et vers la table, Kerensky sut que le type allait regretter d'avoir importuner l'ex agent de la CIA. Il lui aurait fait son affaire personnellement mais il ne voulait pas empêcher Joy de se faire plaisir pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sinon elle risquait de ne plus vouloir se faire de virées entre copains avec lui. Le grand brun était maintenant suffisamment proche de Joy pour que cette dernière sente l'odeur de transpiration qu'il dégageait et, ce, malgré le parfum bon marché qu'il semblait utiliser à profusion. Elle pensa pour elle qu'il serait préférable qu'il utilisât plus de savon et moins de ces artifices pour cacher les odeurs.

- Moi aussi je connais plein de choses qui te sont probablement inconnues. Et je suis sûre que mon ami les connaît aussi ! Tu veux que je t'en montre une ?

Kerensky mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Le brun n'avait d'yeux que pour Joy et il ne remarqua pas ce que faisait le Russe, sinon ça lui aurait sûrement mit la puce à l'oreille.

- Et tu veux me monter ici ?

Kerensky remarqua immédiatement le ton que Joy avait prit pour lui répondre. Si les femmes travaillant pour les services de téléphone rose pouvaient l'entendre, elles en seraient vertes de jalousie.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, ça ne me gêne pas !

- Y'a pas de lézards avec moi, poulette, tu peux me monter tout ce que tu veux !

Il affichait un sourire d'anticipation quand Joy fit passer sa main droite sous la table. Kerensky ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que Joy avait en tête mais il était persuadé que le type allait ressentir bien plus de sensations que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Georgie avait toujours trouvé très pratique, dans le cadre de son métier, le fait que le corps humain percevait plus intensément la douleur que le plaisir. Le sourire du brun se figea soudainement pour se transformer rapidement en une grimace de douleur. Le Russe admira le type car il n'émit que quelques gémissements. Joy reprit la parole mais sa voix n'avait plus rien de la voix chaude et suave qu'elle avait encore quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ecoute, minable, si tu as des problèmes de vue, il faudrait songer à aller voir un ophtalmo. Tu ne vois pas que j'ai déjà de la compagnie ? Dégage, hors de ma vue et plus vite que ça !

Elle le lâcha et l'homme mit immédiatement ses mains devant ses parties génitales. Kerensky se demanda si c'était pour les protéger ou pour les soulager mais il savait que dans un cas comme dans l'autre c'était vain. Le brun s'éloigna alors de leur table à reculons puis quand il fut suffisamment loin, ils leur tourna le dos et ajouta doucement, mais pas suffisamment car ils l'entendirent, un 'salope' à l'attention de Joy. Kerensky se leva vivement, fit trois grandes enjambées dans la direction du brun, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le ramena sans ménagement devant leur table. Personne dans le bar ne bougea pour venir en aide au type car ils ne se sentaient pas de se faire humilier par les deux inconnus deux fois en moins d'une heure. Kerensky donna un coup derrière les genoux du brun ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber sur ses articulations. Il tenait toujours ses bijoux de familles entre ses mains. Le Russe attrapa son oreille gauche et se pencha vers la droite pour lui parler.

- Je crois que tu viens d'avoir un comportement déplacé envers cette dame et il serait judicieux de lui faire tes excuses avant que je te donne un cours de politesse accéléré !

Il lui parlait sur le ton de la discussion banale, comme on parlerait du temps. Le brun trouva plus sage de faire ce qu'on lui demandait immédiatement. Le fait qu'il était en position de faiblesse, que ses testicules lui donnaient l'impression de n'être plus rattachées à son corps et que le blond était en train de lui arracher l'oreille devait y être pour beaucoup. Il balbutia alors quelques mots qui semblaient être des mots de regrets puis il éclata en sanglot. Les anciens agents échangèrent un regard surpris et Kerensky lâcha son prisonnier qui se traîna tant bien que mal vers la sortie. Il ne devait pas avoir aussi soif que ça. Le Russe reprit sa place face à Joy et fit un signe au barman pour qu'il vienne le resservir. Ce dernier s'exécuta dans l'instant. Joy avait aussi un verre devant elle mais elle n'y avait pas touché et elle ne comptait pas le faire. Le Russe attrapa son verre et le leva en direction de Joy.

- C'est décidé ma belle, il faudra que tu sortes avec moi plus souvent. Je trouve qu'on s'amuse assez bien !

- Si tu trouves marrant de faire pleurer les beaux jeunes hommes qui m'accostent, alors c'est sûr, on s'éclate à mort !

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux au moment où elle parlait démentait le ton ironique de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue avec lui. Le Russe fit tout de même mine de croire ce qu'elle lui disait.

- De toute façon, il n'était même pas ton type !

- Et que connais-tu du genre d'homme que j'aime fréquenter ?

- Laisse moi deviner et n'hésite pas à m'interrompre si je me trompe. Elle lui fit un petit geste de la main lui signifiant qu'elle était toute ouïe. Je dirais que tu aimes les blonds, beaux gosses, avec un cerveau…

- Mais c'est toi que tu me décris !

- Non parce que tu ne me laisses pas finir ! Il manque milliardaire à ma description de ton homme idéal !

Elle ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux que :

- Oh, la ferme veux-tu !

- Magnifique répartie que voilà !

Elle saisit le verre qui traînait devant elle et même si elle répugnait à le toucher ne serait-ce qu'avec les doigts, elle le vida cul sec. Kerensky la regardait en souriant. Elle faisait toujours ça dès qu'on commençait à lui dire une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ou qu'elle essayait de cacher : elle se mettait en rogne et pour elle la discussion était close. Comme le type qu'ils attendaient risquait de ne pas venir de sitôt, il décida de continuer à la taquiner. Après tout, les joutes verbales étaient un de leur divertissement préféré même si en général c'était le pauvre Simon qui se trouvait au milieu.

- Alors comme ça, tu me trouves beau gosse !

Ils étaient dans ce bar depuis plus de trois heures et ils commençaient à désespérer de voir arriver la personne qu'ils attendaient quand le barman leur désigna finalement l'homme qui venait d'entrer. C'était un grand type chauve avec une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil droit. Joy le reconnut immédiatement comme étant un des hommes qui poursuivaient Rosy. Ils se levèrent alors pour aller à sa rencontre. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Russe lui avait déjà enfoncé le canon de son arme entre deux côtes.

- Avec la dame, nous aimerions bavarder avec vous et je crois que ce lieu n'est pas le mieux indiqué. Que diriez vous de venir faire un tour dehors avec nous ?

L'homme ne put qu'acquiescer car pendant que Kerensky lui parlait, Joy l'avait désarmé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Une fois dehors, les agents lui demandèrent ce qu'il désirait à Rosy mais comme il refusa de coopérer, ils l'entraînèrent vers leur voiture et le firent monter à l'arrière. Kerensky se glissa derrière le volant pendant que Joy gardait en joue leur nouvel ami depuis le siège passager. Cet 'ami' savait qu'il était vain d'essayer de s'éclipser car il avait bien compris qu'il avait affaire à des pros. Lui-même ne se considérait pas comme un débutant et il ne les avait pas vu venir dans le bar. En plus, le patron du débit de boisson était un de ses amis et pour qu'il n'ait rien fait pour les en empêcher, ils devaient avoir de bons moyens de dissuasion.

La voiture s'arrêta au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes devant un entrepôt qui semblait désaffecté. Les membres de l'Intel invitèrent le chauve à entrer. Une fois dans le bâtiment, Kerensky alluma la lampe torche qu'il avait apporté au cas où il aurait à se rendre dans ce lieu et se dirigea vers une porte qui aurait dû être tenue fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas. Ces derniers gisaient au sol. Il était facile d'imaginer que des gamins étaient venus traîner par ici et qu'ils avaient voulu savoir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ils avaient sûrement été déçus car cette dernière ne contenait qu'une table ballante et une couche impressionnante de poussière. Cela n'arrêta pas Kerensky qui entra dans la pièce suivit de l'homme et de Joy. Une fois dans la pièce le Russe balaya les murs du faisceau de sa lampe à environ deux mètres du sol. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un petit bouton discret, qui avait la couleur du mur dans lequel il se fondait à merveille. Il fallait savoir exactement ce qu'on cherchait pour pouvoir le localiser. Il tendit la main et exerça une légère pression dessus. Un déclic se fit entendre et un pan du mur face à la porte pivota pour laisser apparaître un clavier et une porte en acier blindé. Kerensky tapa rapidement le code qu'il avait appris en quittant le bunker et la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il y avait une autre pièce cachée derrière celle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ouvrant toujours le chemin, le Russe s'engouffra par l'ouverture et alluma la lumière grâce à l'interrupteur situé à gauche de la porte. L'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'avait plus rien à voir avec le reste de l'entrepôt. On avait un peu l'impression d'entrer dans le cabinet d'un dentiste. Il y avait un siège incliné au centre de la pièce et à sa droite se trouvait un chariot contenant toutes sortes d'outils. En regardant de plus près ces outils, on comprenait très vite qu'on ne venait pas ici pour se faire arracher une dent. Il y avait en effet des pinces, des scalpels et même ce qui ressemblait à des scies à métaux sur le chariot.

L'invité des agents sentit aussitôt la panique l'envahir. Il était suffisamment futé pour savoir qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre de tortures. S'il avait encore un doute, il n'avait qu'à regarder les murs qui étaient capitonnés et qui servaient très certainement à étouffer les cris des malheureux qu'on amenait ici.

Le blond qui l'avait amené ici émit alors un sifflement. Il connaissait l'existence de ce lieu pour l'avoir découvert dans l'ordinateur du Groupe, mais il n'y était jamais venu.

- Ben dis-donc, c'est le grand luxe ici ! Nério n'avait pas peur de se payer ce qu'il y avait de mieux !

Il n'avait pas peur de nommer des personnes ici car l'homme qu'ils venaient d'amener savait à qui il avait à faire. Joy le poussa sans ménagement dans le siège et l'attacha avec les menottes qui étaient rattachées au fauteuil et qui étaient prévues à cet effet.

- Et rappelle-toi, pas un mot à Largo. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'en plus de tout ce qu'il a déjà découvert sur son père, ce genre d'endroit existe.

- Pas de soucis ! Si j'avais voulu lui dire, il l'aurait su le lendemain du jour où il m'a embauché !

Elle savait qu'il disait vrai mais elle avait eu besoin de lui rappeler que ce lieu devait rester secret. Elle-même n'avait jamais approuvé ce qui de passait parfois ici mais elle savait que si leur patron l'apprenait, il perdrait à tout jamais le peu d'estime qu'il avait encore pour son père. Elle se concentra donc sur ce qui les amenaient dans ce lieu : Rosy. Le pourri qui se trouvait devant elle n'aurait pas hésité à tuer la fillette s'il en avait eu l'occasion et elle trouva soudainement que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait beaucoup de charme. On pouvait y faire souffrir des gens de longues heures durant sans se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur !

Kerensky avait dû voir un changement sur son visage car il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la calmer un peu.

- Je m'en charge, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour dehors pour t'assurer que tout est ok ?

Elle lui lança un regard lourd de reproches mais ne lui répondit pas.

- Joy, ajouta-t-il doucement, s'il te plait.

Elle trouva que le ton de sa voix était un peu suppliant et ce fut ce qui la décida à faire ce qui lui avait été demandé. Jamais elle n'avait entendu le Russe parler de la sorte.

Elle avait à peine eut le temps de faire le tour de l'entrepôt et de rejoindre la voiture que Kerensky sortait déjà de la bâtisse.

- Ce fut rapide !

- Je sais, mais je sais prendre mon temps quand il le faut !

Le ton sur lequel il venait de lui dire cette phrase fit immédiatement comprendre à Joy qu'il ne parlait plus du même genre de torture ! L'effet fut celui qu'espérait le Russe : elle lui sourit. Il l'avait trouvé un peu à cran dans l'entrepôt et il n'aimait pas quand elle était comme ça.

Elle avait déjà ouvert sa portière et pendant qu'il contournait la voiture pour se mettre au volant, elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé. Il ne lui répondit qu'une fois sur le chemin du retour.

- C'est incroyable mais les gangsters de nos jours ne valent plus rien ! Je n'ai eu qu'à prendre une pince et à lui demander quelle dent je devais lui arracher que c'est lui qui m'a proposé de me raconter tout ce que je voulais ! Ça a gâché tout le plaisir !

- D'accord, mais que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Tu ne connais pas le proverbe qui dit que tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ?

- Kerensky !

- Encore moins de patience que Simon ! Soupira-t-il. C'est entendu. Je commence par le début. Ce type travaille pour un certain monsieur Tate Johnson, qui est le propriétaire de V-Tronex Industries.

- Ils font de la recherche pour l'aéronautique il me semble ?

- C'est exact mais si tu m'interromps tout le temps, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout te dire avant qu'on arrive au bunker et donc je ferais mieux d'économiser ma salive et d'attendre que Simon soit là pour raconter ce que je sais !

- Je me tais ! Joy trouva qu'il était susceptible : même elle ne prenait pas la mouche aussi facilement !

- Ok, donc voilà que Johnson rentrait chez lui après avoir acheter un microfilm contenant les plans d'un prototype d'un de ces concurrents qu'un pickpocket lui faisait les poches et lui dérobait un petit pendentif sans la moindre valeur. Et depuis ils sont à la recherche de cette babiole.

- Parce que le microfilm est caché dans le bijou ! Supputa-t-elle

Kerensky poussa un soupir exaspéré, un de ceux qu'il réservait habituellement au Suisse de l'équipe.

- Pardon ! Ajouta précipitamment Joy.

- Ils sont donc parvenus à remonter à Paulo et ce dernier leur a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à vendre le pendentif et qu'il l'avait laissé à Rosy. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont après la gamine.

Joy n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir de quel bijou il était question. La fillette l'avait autour du cou.

- Et comment allons nous procéder ?

- Déjà, le gars que nous avons 'invité' est d'accord pour témoigner contre son patron mais ça risque ne n'être pas assez. Il va falloir trouver des preuves. Il se tut un instant puis ajouta. Au fait, il est toujours attaché à son siège et il faudra penser à s'occuper de lui. Par contre, il ne faut pas compter sur moi. Il s'est pissé dessus et l'odeur va vite être intenable dans la pièce. En plus, j'ai des recherches à terminer !

Il regardait Joy dans le rétroviseur de la voiture.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? Il nous suffit d'y envoyer Simon !

- C'est sûr, et demain Largo sera au courant pour l'existence de la salle ! Tu me diras, moi ça ne me gêne pas…

Joy avait comprit. Le lendemain soir, elle irait s'occuper du type et elle le confierait à une équipe de sécurité du Groupe qui le logerait décemment en attendant qu'ils aient suffisamment de preuve contre Johnson et qu'il aille témoigner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Deux jours plus tard, quand Tate Johnson se réveilla à 5 heures, il sentit que la chance allait enfin tourner. Il avait un pressentiment.

Il se leva, prit une rapide douche et choisit avec soin le costume qu'il allait porter durant une grande partie de la journée. Il ne voulait pas porter quelque chose de trop strict : il trouvait que ça le vieillissait. Il était encore suffisamment jeune de corps et d'esprit pour se permettre quelques folies. Il opta pour un ensemble trois pièces sombres mais, comble de la fantaisie, il choisit de porter une chemise verte claire sans cravate. Il en mit néanmoins une dans son attaché case car il savait qu'il n'oserait pas pousser la rébellion jusqu'au point de travailler toute la journée le cou nu.

Il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre le frugal petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé la bonne. Il n'était pas au régime mais se surveillait : il avait presque la cinquantaine et, à cet âge, les excès se voyaient immédiatement sur la balance. Il s'assit devant sa tasse de café, noir et sans sucre, et commença à grignoter machinalement le toast qui l'attendait et qui était encore chaud. Il attrapa le journal et commença à lire les gros titres quand son téléphone portable sonna. Il l'attrapa vivement et avant de répondre regarda qui désirait le joindre à une heure aussi matinale. Ce portable ne lui servait pas pour son travail et il fut donc surpris de voir que le numéro de celui qui essayait de le joindre n'était pas dans son répertoire. Ca devait être une erreur. Il décrocha néanmoins :

- Tate à l'appareil. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis un commerçant monsieur Johnson. D'ailleurs, j'ai en ce moment en stock des plans qui risquent de vous intéresser.

Johnson éclata de rire :

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni comment vous avez eu ce numéro mais je crois que vous êtes mal informé : j'ai des tas d'ingénieurs qui travaillent pour moi et qui me font des plans à longueur de journée. Vous pensez bien que je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que vous vendez !

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil et le PDG de V-Tronex Industries crût un instant que son mystérieux correspondant avait raccroché. Il allait faire de même quand la voix reprit :

- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui sera plus intéressé que vous ! Mais je suis distrait, j'ai oublié de vous dire que je les avais trouvés dans un bijou en toc. Bonne journée monsieur Johnson.

Ce dernier réagit immédiatement :

- Attendez, ne raccrochez pas ! Qui êtes vous et comment avez-vous eu ces plans ?

- Je remarque que vous ne me parlez plus de haut d'un coup ! La voix était plus froide que quelques instants auparavant. Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas mais je peux vous dire que j'ai mes entrées au Groupe W et par un formidable coup du destin, je me suis retrouvé en possession d'un micro film. Il va sans dire que pour que je vous remette les plans qui se trouvaient dedans, ça va vous coûter cher !

Ils négocièrent un instant les prix et se mirent d'accord pour la modique somme de 5 millions de dollars.

Johnson était en colère mais il essayait de voir le bon côté des choses : il avait déjà payé pour ces plans et voilà qu'il devait à nouveau sortir son portefeuille mais ce qu'il allait acquérir pour la seconde fois allait faire de son entreprise la première dans sa branche et, surtout, il allait devenir un homme encore plus riche qu'il ne l'était.

Il était 13 heures passées et Tate était assis à la terrasse d'un restaurant. Il avait commandé un cheeseburger et des frites mais n'y avait pas touché. Il y avait deux raisons à cela : la première était que ce genre de repas était trop riche et faisait grossir et la deuxième était que l'homme qui l'avait appelé le matin et lui avait donné rendez vous dans cet endroit sans classe était en retard. Il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas eut une meilleure offre d'un de ses concurrents. Il ne pensa à aucun moment qu'il pouvait être la victime d'un canular : la fillette qui avait son précieux bijou avait trouvé refuge auprès de l'équipe de choc de Largo Winch et l'homme qui l'avait appelé travaillait au Groupe W. La coïncidence était trop grosse pour que celui qui lui avait téléphoné n'ait effectivement eut ce qu'il prétendait posséder.

Son repas était définitivement froid quand un homme prit place à sa table. Il était grand, portait des lunettes et avait de longs cheveux blonds. Tate ne le connaissait pas mais d'après les rapports de ses hommes, il savait que l'inconnu qui était en face de lui était de ceux qui protégeaient la fillette. Ce dernier ne s'excusa pas de son retard et passa directement à ce qui l'amenait. Il prit un disque dans la poche de sa veste et le posa sur la table. Il garda cependant la main dessus :

- J'ai vos plans ; j'espère que vous avez mon argent !

Tate souleva l'attaché case qu'il avait sur les genoux pour le lui montrer. La petite valise était reliée à son poigné avec une menotte et il l'ouvrit pour laisser entre apercevoir son contenu.

- 5 millions en bons au porteur, comme convenu.

Il détacha la menotte de son avant bras et posa son colis sur la table. Le blond en face de lui lâcha le CD pour se saisir de la valisette.

- Je ne compte pas, je vous fais confiance !

- Bien sûr ! Mais ça ne vous gêne pas si je vérifie le contenu du disque ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour se saisir de la petite boite qui contenait ses précieux plans. Il prit ensuite le PC portable qu'il avait prit soin d'amener quand son interlocuteur lui avait dit que les plans n'étaient plus sur microfilm et qu'ils avaient changé de support. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la boite, il ne sut pas s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu de ne pas lire sur le disque : plans d'un moteur révolutionnaire volés !

Le blond l'observa pendant qu'il vérifiait ce qu'il venait d'acheter et quand il lui dit que tout était bon, il se leva. Il était sur le point de partir quand Tate lui posa une question.

- J'ai entendu parler de l'intégrité de Largo Winch. Comment se fait-il que vous qui travaillez pour lui me vendiez ceci plutôt que de crier au scandale ?

L'homme lui fit un sourire qui n'éclaira pas son regard :

- Largo est peut être un saint mais il moura jeune et je me retrouverais au chômage, sans le sou. On peut dire que je suis en train de me faire une petite retraite complémentaire !

Il partit sans rien ajouter de plus.

Tate réprima un sourire : la chance était finalement revenue.

Kerensky ne regagna pas le bunker avant 14 heures. Il avait mis près d'une heure pour parcourir les trois kilomètres qui séparaient le restaurant du Groupe W : il y avait eu un accident et la circulation avait été plus que perturbée. Il n'avait pas eut envie de faire des détours par les petites rues perpendiculaires pour gagner du temps car il savait que, de la sorte, ses amis tourneraient en rond en l'attendant. Il imaginait aisément la tension qui devait régner entre Joy et Simon. Il fut extrêmement déçu : Joy était assise à sa station de travail avec Rosy et semblait lui apprendre à se servir d'un ordinateur pendant que Simon était plongé dans sa revue automobile. Il cacha son dépit, posa l'attaché case dans un coin et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Le Suisse posa son livre et passa immédiatement à l'interrogatoire :

- Alors ? Ça a marché ?

- Douterais-tu de mes talents d'acteur, camarade ? Bien sûr que ça a marché. Il a tout gobé : l'appât, l'hameçon et la canne !

- Et ça va être long ?

- Qui sait ? Peut être que c'est déjà fait.

Il se tut et pianota sur son clavier. Il sentit le regard de ses amis peser sur lui tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour vérifier si le virus qu'il avait inoculé aux plans était déjà en action. Il lui fallut près de trois minutes pour se rendre compte qu'il était opérationnel. Quand il annonça la nouvelle il sentit que la tension qui avait légèrement montée était redescendue aussitôt. Rosy, qui n'avait que moyennement compris ce qu'ils voulaient faire, posa la seule question qui lui tenait à cœur :

- Alors, il va aller en prison celui qui à fait tuer mon tonton?

La voix de la fillette était tremblante. Toutes les émotions qui l'avaient assaillie ces derniers jours menaçaient finalement d'avoir raison d'elle et elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. A la surprise générale, et Joy fut sûrement la plus surprise, elle attrapa Rosy et la serra contre son cœur :

- Non Rose, ça n'est pas encore fini. Il va falloir que tu sois forte encore un peu.

Comme la fillette luttait contre les larmes, Joy lui dit doucement dans l'oreille pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre :

- Pleure ma chérie, ça te fera le plus grand bien.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait la petite fille. Elle pleura tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La mort de son oncle, bien sûr, mais aussi l'injustice de la vie, la mort de son papa et le vide laissé par l'absence d'une mère. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Joy quand les larmes vinrent enfin à lui manquer. Cette dernière se trouva un instant embarrassée par un tel déballage de sentiments mais rapidement elle se mit à bercer doucement la fillette en lui disant des mots de réconforts.

Simon et Kerensky se trouvèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient toujours su que Joy était beaucoup plus douce et sensible qu'elle ne laissait paraître mais savoir et voir étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Simon opta pour le repli stratégique et quitta le bunker pendant que son ami se concentrait sur la tâche qu'il devait encore accomplir avant de coincer Johnson.

Une fois Rosy endormie dans ses bras, Joy l'avait montée à l'appartement. Elle était heureuse que la fillette fût parvenue à extérioriser ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce n'était pas sain de tout garder à l'intérieur. Elle la coucha dans son lit et laissa un mot bien en évidence sur la table de la cuisine lui indiquant qu'elle était retournée au bunker. Si à son réveil la petite fille désirait voir du monde, elle saurait où les trouver.

Quand elle redescendit au bunker Simon n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle en était heureuse car elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter les railleries qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire sur son côté maternel. Quant à Kerensky, il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours en train de pianoter. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de moqueries à craindre de la part du Russe car elle savait des choses sur lui qu'il préférerait taire : comme la fois où il avait craqué et s'était mis à pleurer en sa présence. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ils avaient toujours fonctionné sur des accords tacites depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles : je ne dis rien si tu ne dis rien. Il fallait dire qu'ils se comprenaient comme personne. Elle s'approcha de lui pour voir où il en était.

- Ça va mieux, lui demanda-t-il ?

Elle ne savait pas s'il posait la question pour elle ou pour Rosy et décida de répondre pour les deux :

- Ça va, merci. Et toi, tu arrives à quelque chose ?

- Il est trop tôt pour le dire mais mon virus est un pur bijou : j'ai l'accès total à tout leur réseau et je suis indétectable car pour leur système de défense JE suis le système !

Elle n'insista pas pour avoir des précisions car elle savait que c'était vain et ça empêcherait son collègue de travailler.

L'ancien agent du KGB avait conçu un plan qui semblait tenir la route en moins d'une journée pour mettre Tate Johnson derrière les barreaux. Ils avaient bien le témoignage du chauve mais que vaudrait la parole d'un homme ayant un casier contre celle d'un respectable homme d'affaire ? Il leur fallait trouver des preuves et, d'après Kerensky, ils trouveraient sûrement de quoi faire inculper Tate d'espionnage industriel dans le système informatique de la V-Tronex. Ils avaient donc décidé de pirater ce dernier de l'intérieur. Selon Georgie, c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus rapide. Joy pensait qu'il rêvait surtout d'essayer un de ses petits bijoux informatiques qu'il créait en secret quand il s'ennuyait mais elle se garda de dire sa pensée tout haut car le Russe avait même réfléchi au moyen d'implanter son virus. Selon lui, un homme prêt à tuer son prochain pour des plans devrait accepter de payer pour les posséder. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Tate Johnson n'avait presque pas marchandé le prix.

Il fallut un peu plus de trois heures à Kerensky pour trouver des preuves accablantes. Il n'en revenait pas : c'était sur le propre PC de Tate, dans la corbeille plus exactement qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. S'il avait pensé que le PDG de la V-Tronex était aussi bête, il aurait commencé à chercher à cet endroit en premier. Il avait trouvé des mémos qui prouvaient l'intention de voler des plans à un concurrent. Certes Johnson les avaient effacés mais Kerensky les avait récupérés. Il y avait pourtant de bonnes séries à la télé qui expliquaient ce genre de choses : la javel n'efface pas les traces de sang et tout ce qui est tapé sur un PC peut être retrouvé ! Cet homme ne regardait manifestement pas assez le petit écran.

Avoir trouvé les preuves n'était pas suffisant pour faire arrêter Tate. Il fallait que les preuves soient trouvées par la police avec un mandat. La loi américaine était ainsi faite : toute preuve acquise sans mandat était une preuve illégale qui ne pouvait pas être reçue dans un tribunal. Pour que la police ait son mandat, les membres de l'Intel avait encore leur joker : le chauve. S'il accusait Tate, ça ne serait pas valable mais ça suffirait pour un mandat et Kerensky faisait confiance aux experts de la police pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à découvrir.

Les anciens agents se portèrent volontaires pour accompagner le chauve au poste de police le plus proche. Ils prétextèrent qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup attachés à lui et qu'ils voulaient lui dire au revoir avant qu'il n'allât en prison. Simon ne goba pas un mot de leur histoire mais n'insista pas : si ces deux là étaient ligués contre lui, il n'avait pas la moindre chance.

Le chauve, dont le vrai nom était Michael Cochrane, se présenta au poste de police seul. Il était venu, selon lui, pour soulager sa conscience. Il déballa toute son histoire en oubliant de nommer Rosy : ordre de Joy qui ne voulait pas que la fillette fut récupérée par les services sociaux ; il ne parla pas de la chambre des tortures et ne nomma jamais le Groupe W : ordre de Kerensky. Le chauve obéit bien aux directives qui lui avaient été données car il avait trop peur du Russe et il soupçonnait sa compagne de n'être pas plus tendre que lui.

Tate Johnson fut rapidement arrêté pour espionnage industriel et complicité de meurtre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que Johnson était en prison. Rosy partageait toujours la vie des membres de l'Intel. Elle avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Largo qui était revenu victorieux et un peu plus riche de San Francisco. La fillette avait quitté l'appartement du Groupe W et logeait chez Joy, cette dernière ayant refusé de la laisser à la garde de Simon sous prétexte que la petite fille était beaucoup plus mûre que les huit ans d'âge mental du Suisse.

La police avait retrouvé le corps de tonton Paulo suite à un appel anonyme. Ce dernier avait déjà été enterré dans la fosse commune, les policiers ne lui ayant trouvé aucune famille. Rosy n'avait pu assister à la mise en terre à cause des risques qu'elle aurait pu courir mais depuis l'arrestation de Johnson elle se rendait au cimetière presque tous les jours et, à chaque fois, Joy l'avait accompagnée.

Lors de ses premières visites, Rosy avait été incapable de verser une larme. Était-elle trop pudique pour pleurer devant quelqu'un ou avait-elle trop mal à l'intérieur ? Elle-même ne pouvait répondre à cette question. Elle s'était tenue devant la tombe de celui qui avait été comme un père pour elle et se remémorait les quelques souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés ensembles quand les larmes firent finalement leur apparition. Elle n'avait alors pas tenté de les cacher. Même si Paulo ne lui avait montré que trop rarement qu'il tenait à elle, ne pas tenter de retenir ses pleurs était pour elle la meilleure des façons de lui monter son amour.

Elle commençait à renifler quand elle sentit la main réconfortante de Joy sur son épaule. Elle se blottit contre elle. La jeune femme ne dit rien même si elle sentait que son t-shirt commençait à être humide, la fillette essuyant son visage dessus. Quand elle sentit que les pleurs de la petite fille commençaient à diminuer, elle l'écarta d'elle :

- Si nous allions marcher un peu ?

Rosy fit un signe de tête pour marquer son approbation.

Elles marchèrent un long moment sans échanger une parole et sans but précis. Le cimetière n'était plus en vue depuis quelque temps déjà et cela ne préoccupait pas Joy. Elles y avaient laissé la voiture mais elles pourraient toujours rentrer en taxi si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elles étaient en vue d'un parc quand Joy prit finalement la parole :

- Est-ce que tu as eu le temps de finir _Sans Famille_ ?

Rosy ne leva pas son regard vers la jeune femme mais cette dernière distingua tout de même un signe de tête qui devait être un 'oui'.

- Tu vois, j'avais raison. Est-ce que je n'avais pas dit que certaines histoires qui commencent mal peuvent bien se finir ?

La fillette sembla réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Joy mais la réponse qu'elle lui fit ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

- Peut-être, mais ça n'est pas le cas de mon histoire. À la fin du livre, Rémi apprend qu'il a une mère et un frère mais, moi, je suis toujours toute seule !

Elle prit alors la main de Joy. Le cœur de cette dernière se serra. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle serait là pour elle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle-même désirait : prendre soin de cet être ou se décharger ? Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'était profondément attachée à la petite fille mais avait-elle envie de changer de vie ? Comme elle ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir ou à donner de faux espoirs à la fillette, elle préféra ne pas lui répondre :

- Viens Rose, allons nous chercher une glace.

La voiturette d'un marchant de glace était en vue.

La fillette se laissa entraîner un instant par la jeune femme mais elle stoppa nette, sa main échappant à celle de Joy. Il y avait une chose qu'elle voulait savoir mais qu'elle avait toujours eu peur de demander :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appelles jamais Rosy ?

La jeune femme la regarda sans comprendre le sens profond de la question. Rosy essaya de s'expliquer :

- Le jour où on s'est rencontré, je t'ai dit que mes amis m'appellent Rosy et toi tu m'appelles toujours Rose… Est-ce que tu n'es pas mon amie ? Ajouta-t-elle timidement.

Joy lui fit un superbe sourire, un de ceux qu'elle réservait habituellement à Largo.

- Bien sûr que je suis ton amie ! Mais vois- tu, la rose est la plus belle de toutes les fleurs et je trouve que tu es la plus jolie petite fille que j'ai jamais vu. Tu as un nom qui te va à ravir et je trouve un peu dommage de ne pas l'utiliser !

Rosy fut ravie par cette explication qui chassa le chagrin qui l'avait assailli au cimetière. Elle avait soudainement très envie de manger la glace qu'on lui avait proposée. Elle reprit la main de la jeune femme, lui sourit et la tira vers le marchant ambulant.

Elles finirent par reprendre le chemin du Groupe W, Joy ayant un travail à terminer même si Largo avait accepté d'alléger sa semaine à regret. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le bunker un silence gêné régna instantanément parmi les trois hommes qui semblaient cependant être en pleine conversation. Largo fit un signe de tête à Simon qui réagit aussitôt :

- Je suis désolé les gars, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas faire ce travail pour vous car j'ai déjà promis à Rosy de l'aider à faire un truc. N'est-ce pas Rosy ?

Il lui faisait des clins d'œil exagérés et des signes de tête peu discrets en direction de la sortie. Rosy connaissait maintenant suffisamment le Suisse pour savoir qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour échapper à une corvée :

- Oui, j'ai besoin de Simon pour faire un truc dehors. On doit y aller maintenant !

Le Suisse se leva de son siège et se rua presque vers la sortie. En passant prêt de la fillette, il lui murmura un :

- T'es un chef ! Tu viens de me sauver la vie. Ça te dirait une glace ?

Joy, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Rosy, entendit ce que lui disait Simon mais ne réagit pas à la proposition d'une nouvelle glace. Contrairement à la fillette, elle avait immédiatement remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et le fait que ses amis aient pensé qu'il était préférable d'éloigner la petite fille confirma ses doutes. Une fois la porte refermée sur le Suisse et sa jeune amie, elle passa à l'attaque :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kerensky pense avoir trouvé une tante à Rosy.

Elle regarda son patron comme s'il lui avait parlé dans une autre langue :

- Comment c'est possible ? Elle ne connaît même pas son nom de famille !

Kerensky et Largo échangèrent un regard. Ce qu'ils avaient craint s'était déjà produit : Joy s'était trop attachée à Rosy et, maintenant, elle concevait mal l'idée de devoir s'en séparer. Georgie prit la parole. Il savait qu'elle serait capable de nier tout ce que lui dirait Largo mais qu'elle serait obligée de croire ce qui venait de lui :

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs et c'est pourquoi nous voulons faire une analyse ADN à Rosy. Nous ne lui en parlerons que lorsque nous en serons absolument certains.

Joy s'assit dans le siège le plus proche. Elle pouvait avoir encore un peu d'espoir mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que si Kerensky lui en parlait, c'était parce qu'il était déjà certain de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cette fameuse tante ?

Peut être pourrait-elle trouver une faille à ses recherches. Elle ne voulait pas voir partir Rosy même si elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part.

- Je t'avouerais que mon talent n'y est pour rien pour une fois et que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. J'avais fait des regroupements entre tous les enfants de huit ans non scolarisés et orphelins mais ça n'avait rien donné : tu n'as pas idée du nombre d'enfants n'allant pas à l'école ! Par contre, j'avais lancé à tout hasard un logiciel qui a parcouru tous les sites de personnes disparues en pensant que, peut être, Rosy pouvait avoir été kidnappée étant petite. Je n'avais pas d'espoir que cette piste donne un résultat et je me suis trompé ! Mon logiciel m'a sorti la photo d'une certaine Rachel Porter. La ressemblance entre Rosy et Rachel est tellement frappante que j'ai fait des recherches sur cette femme. Elle a disparu il y a environ douze ans. Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle avec son petit copain, Bobby Dunn, alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans. J'ai perdu leurs traces un moment puis ils sont réapparus dans les fichiers de la police, elle pour prostitution et lui pour proxénétisme et vente de drogue. Je n'ai trouvé nulle part la trace de la naissance de Rosy mais les dates de leur mort coïncident avec ce que nous en a dit Rosy. Rachel avait une sœur que j'ai contactée. Elle serait ravie d'accueillir sa nièce si c'est bien elle. Je pense que ça vaut vraiment la peine d'essayer !

Joy ne savait que penser. Kerensky était sûr de ce qu'il avançait et elle savait au fond d'elle que le test ADN ne ferait que confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire. Le matin même, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire avec Rosy et maintenant qu'on allait la lui prendre, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonnée. Elle retint les larmes qu'elle sentait monter et décida qu'il était temps de faire un repli stratégique :

- C'est entendu, je vais chercher Rosy et nous rentrons chez moi. Je suppose que tout est déjà prévu et que nous n'avons plus qu'à nous rendre chez le médecin.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse mais Kerensky la lui donna tout de même :

- C'est exact. Tu n'auras qu'à prétexter une visite médicale car le médecin lui fera en plus un check-up complet.

Joy se leva doucement, abattue par les nouvelles qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand Largo la rappela :

- Nous avons parler à la tante de Rosy et elle a l'air d'être une personne formidable tu sais.

Joy se rendait bien compte que son ami essayait de lui remonter le moral mais il avait perdu d'avance. Elle quitta le bunker à la recherche de Rosy qu'elle savait trouver dans le café en face du building du groupe.

La voiture venait de stopper devant le bâtiment central de la ferme. Les occupants n'en étaient pas encore descendus que deux jeunes garçons se précipitèrent à leur rencontre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de douze et huit ans. A leur suite s'était élancés deux chiens de races indéterminées. Ils n'aboyaient pas mais ne cessaient de sauter autour de leurs jeunes maîtres.

Joy regarda Rosy qui se trouvait sur le siège passager et lui fit un sourire.C'était sa façon à elle de lui donner du courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Les résultats des tests ADN étaient revenus en moins d'une semaine et ce qu'avait craint Joy s'était révélé exact : Rosy était bien la nièce d'Annabelle King. En apprenant l'existence de cette parente, la fillette avait été extatique : elle aussi avait maintenant une famille ! Elle avait cependant été assailli par des sentiments contradictoires lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle irait vivre auprès d'elle, de son mari et de ses deux enfants : la joie de finalement vivre auprès des siens et la tristesse de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis, Joy en particulier. Cette dernière lui avait promis de souvent lui rendre visite et Rosy savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle et qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse.

Joy prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la poignée de la portière :

- On y va ?

La fillette sortit à son tour de la voiture.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire 'ouf' que ses cousins étaient déjà en train de l'assaillir de questions. Ils avaient toujours vécu dans leur ferme du Wyoming et ils voulaient absolument savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie dans une grande ville comme New York. Ils ne lui laissaient pas le temps de répondre que déjà de nouvelles questions se pressaient sur leurs lèvres. Leur flot de paroles fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leur mère :

- Voulez-vous cesser d'importuner votre cousine de la sorte ? Est-ce que vous avez au moins prit le temps de vous présenter ?

Les deux garçons prirent un air coupable et firent les présentations. L'aîné s'appelait Marcus, comme son père, et le plus jeune se prénommait Adam. Ils présentèrent aussi à Rosy les deux chiens de la maison : Snoopy et Bonnie. Ils étaient en train de lui énumérer tous les noms des chevaux quand Annabelle les arrêta :

- Ne serait-il pas préférable de monter les animaux à Rosy ?

Les garçons prirent aussitôt les bras de la fillette et commencèrent à l'entraîner vers les écuries. Elle se retourna vers sa tante et avant d'être entraînée hors de portée de voix, lui lança :

- Je préfère quand on m'appelle Rose !

Et elle disparut dans l'obscurité du bâtiment agricole. Sa réplique fit sourire Joy qui se retrouva seule avec Annabelle pour porter les valises de la fillette et celle de la garde du corps. Cette dernière devait en effet rester deux jours durant pour que le changement ne soit pas trop dur pour Rosy.

Parmi les valises se trouvait un petit attaché case qui contenait des bons au porteur et qui devait assurer un confortable avenir à la petite fille.

Joy était au volant de la voiture qui la ramenait vers sa vie et ses amis. Les deux jours en compagnie de Rosy et de sa nouvelle famille étaient passés à une vitesse folle et Joy savait maintenant qu'elle avait laissé la petite fille entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle serait heureuse dans sa ferme. Elle-même était beaucoup plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été durant ces dernières années et elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir mit sur son chemin la fillette. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rosy au moment de leur séparation.

_La fillette avait accompagnée Joy à sa voiture et avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le véhicule, elle s'était précipitée dans ses bras :_

_- Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît !_

_Elle savait que c'était vain et que Joy devait rentrer chez elle mais son cœur ne pouvait s'y résoudre._

_- Je t'aime._

_Cette déclaration alla droit au cœur de la jeune femme._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et tu sais que je viendrais te voir souvent._

_- Je sais…Et je voulais te dire, je crois que tu avais raison : certaines histoires finissent bien et c'est le cas de la mienne. Et elle finit mieux que celle de Rémi Sans Famille._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- A la fin du livre, Rémi a une maman et un frère. Et bien, moi, j'ai deux frères et deux mamans ! _

Joy n'était pas encore de retour chez elle qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte : revenir au plus vite vers cette petite fille qui avait changé pour toujours sa vie.


End file.
